


Do You Want a Farting Girlfriend?

by Cosettelicious



Category: Beauty and the Beast - Fandom, Disney - Fandom, Frozen - Fandom, Pocahontas - Fandom, The Little Mermaid - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi, Stink, badsmells, fartfetish, fartinggirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosettelicious/pseuds/Cosettelicious
Summary: Elsa has a fart fetish and is lucky enough to meet a great girl who likes farting through Tinder. Then this new girl gets her farted on by other females, wthe list of which keeps on growing and growing.
Relationships: Elsa/Pocahontas
Kudos: 2





	1. Pocahontas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Pocahontas have a bowling alley date which turns into a stinkfest when Elsa reveals that she likes the idea of being farted on by a girl.

Elsa was nervous as she signed up for the dating site.

So far, Tinder hasn’t worked for her. So now she was on eHarmony.

Tinder was pretty trash if you were a girl seeking another girl. But eHarmony promised perfect results.

Soon a Native American girl was responding to her with enthusiasm.

She had to get Premium to send the girl a message, which she did.

The girl’s name was Pocahontas. She had long silky dark hair, based on her picture.

After getting her phone number, Elsa and Pocahontas started exchaning texts.

And suddenly Elsa wanted to meet Pocahontas so bad. 

Finally they set a date for the following evening, at the bowling alley.

Elsa wore a gold dress, while Pocahontas had on jeans and a red tee.

“Dresses aren’t for bowling,” Pocahontas said, frowning.

“I can change it,” Elsa said.

And without waiting for a response, she turned her dress a shimmering red.

“Wow, did you just change your dress with a wave of your hand?”

Elsa nodded.

“What other powers do you have?” Pocahontas asked, eagerly.

“I feel I’ve shown too much already,” Elsa said.

“Change it back to gold? Pretty please?”

Elsa blinked at her, but did so.

“You’re so beautiful,” Pocahontas said, leaning into her. “I hope everything goes well together.”

They paid for a lane, and went towardit. Elsa changed her clothes again, this time to a blue tank top and a gold skirt.

“Why change?” Pocahontas asked.

“Well, you said it yourself. Dresses aren’t for bowling alleys.”

They arrived at the lane, and Elsa plopped down.

And then a tiny ripple emerged from the Native American’s butt.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

“Yipes, that stinks,” Elsa said, waving her hand in front of her face.

A blast shot up her nostrils without warning.

“Oh, I forgot to mention that I like farting,” Pocahontas said. “Is that a problem?”

“You’ve got the ass for it,” Elsa quipped.

“Does it not disgust you?”

“Actually, I wanted to put that I’m into farting on my profile, but I figured it’d scare others way.”

“What if I go fart on that redhead guy over there before our game?”

“Do it,” Elsa said.

She put her elbows on the rack where the bowling balls were kept to watch.

Pocahontas went over and stuffed her butt in the guy’s face without preamble.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Elsa could smell it from where she sat. She breathed it in, happily.

The boy was disgusted, he kept trying to push Pocahontas butt off his face.

Pocahontas didn’t budge, she shoved her ass around. Elsa was jealous of the guy, he got gas squirted right up his nostrils, and had to be gagging.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

“Hmmm, Indian girls shouldn’t eat steak and corn on the cob together I guess,” Pocahontas said.

Her hair swayed while she farted, it was so cute.

Then Pocahontas bounced off the boy, released him at last.

He stormed out of the bowling alley while the girls giggled.

Then Pocahontas dragged Elsa over to the area where her gas was still swirling.

“Sniff, slave,” she ordered.

Elsa’s heart thumped against her chest She always wanted another girl to say this, and force her to inhale her farts.

Pocahontas squeezed Elsa’s nose between her buttcheeks.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssssssssssssttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

It stank so bad that Elsa began coughing. She thought of how Anna had pulled out peppermints the time they ran into a skunk in the woods at camp three years ago.

But Elsa didn’t want peppermints now. She wanted stinkier and stinkier farts to emerge from Pocahontas’ anus.

After a few moments of fresh gas splashing her eyes and nose and lips, Pocahontas moved Elsa back to their alley, grabbed a bowling ball, and rolled it down the alley.

Five pins fell down.

“Yipes, not a strike,” Pocahontas remarked. 

“You can still give me a small fart for that, right?” Elsa asked.

“Of course,” said the lovely Native American girl..

She smacked her butt against Elsa’s right cheek.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Then she moved over to her left one.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. 

Elsa was in rancid heaven. Pocahontas was making all her dreams come true.

She had to be careful though, as a slight shot of ice went across the chair arm.

She pulled it back into her but it wasn’t easy, as Pocahontas was giving her more farts.

Then it was Elsa’s turn to roll the bowling ball.

She bent down to let it loose.

“You have a nice ass yourself,” Pocahontas said.

Only three pins fell down.

“Shoot,” Elsa said. “Not enough.”

“Well, you get farted on for that,” Pocahontas said.

And this time Pocahontas made Elsa put her knees on the floor and sniff as her date doled out the farts.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Elsa gagged roughly, the last one was a mix of hardboiled eggs and Mexican rice. Which wasn’t fun to smell coming out of an ass.

“If I get a strike this time,” Pocahontas said, picking up a ball, “then we’re going to the teen ball pit and I’m going to fart on you for the rest of the night.”

Elsa hoped she’d make it. For a number of reasons. First, she wanted to be a cute girl’s fart slave, and Pocahontas was very adorable.

And for another, she wanted to see how long and how stinky Pocahontas could dole them out and make them.

Pocahontas swung the bowling ball, and it smashed hard into the pins. Nine fell down easily, one was shaking hard, and she feared it wouldn’t tumble.

She thought of sending a shot of ice to knock it down.

But it did fall.

“It made it! Now you’ll be my slave,” Pocahontas declared. She rushed toward Elsa and helped her to her feet. “I’m going to order three extra large pizzas and eat them all while you’re in the ball pit.”

The place was right next to the bowling alley. Sort of like the ball pit from McDonald’s Elsa played in as a kid with Anna.

But this one was for teens to young adults and was huge.

“I want to rent a pit for the rest of the evening till this place closes,” Pocahontas said to the guy behind the coutner. 

“That’ll be $27.95.”

“And I also want the right to be able to order pizza here and have it delivered to that pit.”

“Correction, the price for that service plus the pit is $47.95.”

“Aw, don’t you think you can make it cheaper for this face?” Pocahontas asked, squeezing Elsa’s cheeks.

“It’s what I’m told to charge, miss. I don’t make the rules.”

“If I farted on you, would you change your mind?” Pocahontas asked, coyingly.

“What kind of question is that?”

“My girlfriend here has the cutest ass ever,” Elsa said.

“I will knock off five bucks if you show your butt, but no more.”

Pocahontas lowered her pants and panties. Her beautiful copper buttcheeks mooned the world.

The man behind the counter clapped his hands. “Nice one.”

Pocahontas pulled the cash out of her pockets, then stuck it in her anus.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

It reeked so much that Elsa had to shield her nose. And she knew even worse would be squirted directly in her face soon.

Pocahontas flung the money down on the counter.

The guy sniffed them hard.

“They smell of fried chicken and green beans,” he said. “But you’re lucky I’m on duty now, or your cash might not have been accepted.”

“And you sir, are lucky I HAD cash on me and didn’t have to pay you with a credit card, so you have something to sniff.”

The guy passed her a key. She didn’t pull her pants up, just walked through the store with her butt showing. 

When they arrived at the ball pit marked 1-47, Pocahontas barked at Elsa to stick her hand in between her buttcheeks.

“Why?”

“I need to splay stink on them,” Pocahontas said.

The girl with platinum blond hair was so excited, she did just that.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrffffffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttt

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmlllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

So gross. And yet so wonderful.

Then Pocahontas pushed Elsa into the pit, before saying “Cannonball!” and leaping on her, first rubbing her butt over Elsa’s breasts through her tank top, ignoring the brightly colored balls all around, then moving up to her face.

Lllllllllllllllsssssssssssssbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttbbbbbbbbbbbbnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

They were worse than the farts Pocahontas had released so far. Elsa couldn’t believe her first encounter with a farting girl could be this bad.

Then Pocahontas ordered the pizzas, with lots of meat and veggies on different ones.

They arrived an hour and a half later. Elsa’s own stomach was growling, even though lots of food smells had broached her lips all that time.

Pocahontas sat on Elsa’s breasts and ate one of the slices, watching Elsa,

Then when she finished three more, she yanked Elsa’s shirt off, then tossed away her bra.

“Hungry, Elsa?” Pocahontas asked.

She took a slice and put its triangle point between Elsa’s breasts.

Then she sat on it, rubbing her posterior into the topping and cheese.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

“Ewwwwww,” Pocahontas said. “Cake farts are the worst. I think I had some doughnuts then too. Ah well. Down the hatch.”

She indicated Elsa should open her mouth.

The blond beauty was already pained from the intense farts, she didn’t want them to brace her tongue and teeth.

Well, her fantasy was that a girl would do whatever she pleased. But she never thought the first girl she met on eHarmony would be so…intense.

The taste of cheese, tomato sauce, pepperoni, sausage, olives, and bell peppers entering her mouth would’ve been nice, but the fart slayed on them made it worse than she had expected.  
It was like eating ash but with some nice tastes thrown in.

Plus the cake farts on pizza were potent and clashed with the actual smell of the food.

Still Elsa ate it. She enjoyed being at Pocahontas’ mercy.

She just wished her mistress had gone easier on her.

Plus while feeding her, Pocahontas rubbed her bare butt all over Elsa’s breasts, making them filthy.

“I was hoping I’d get to do this to a girl,” Pocahontas said. “You made my dream come true.”

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggggggggggggttttttttttttttttttttt

Elsa would already need five showers for her breasts to smell decent again.

Pocahontas was generous enough to fart on more pizza. One plain cheese slice she actually pressed against her vag, before farting on it.

“My sex shall be in your mouth,” Pocahontas said, sweetly.

When Elsa bit into it, she felt super weird. This was just their first date! Why was Pocahontas so intimate already?

Most of the three pizzas though, Pocahontas ate herself. And when she was done, she belched, then sat on Elsa’s lips.

She displayed a thermos.

“I keep a milkshake in here which makes my body digest pizza super fast,” she said. “Be prepared for the worst smells ever!”

She downed the thermos, then her butt rumbled within moments.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSS

For the next three and half hours, Pocahontas farted up Elsa’s nostrils, in her open mouth, on her breasts, on her hair, and ordered her to stick her hand in the Indian girl’s ass when she was ready to deliver a really foul one.

If Elsa thought Pocahontas farts from the pizza would smell less stinky than the ones directly on the pizza that she had been forced to swallow, she was wrong.

Some people who had rented other ball pits complained to the guy at the front desk, who sneered at them. “She paid more than you, and it’s legal.”

Pocahontas leapt from the ball pit at 11:45 p.m., fifteen mintues before the place would close, and cornered a redhead, then dragged her into the ball pit.

“Elsa, I want you to fart on this girl,” Pocahontas said.

“Let me go!” the redhead said, struggling.

Elsa found it hard to sit up. But she did. Pocahontas pushed the redhead down, submerging her with the colored balls, pushing down hard on her breasts with her knees.

“You sure you want me to?” Elsa asked.

“If I’m going to date you, you’ve got to fart on whoever I tell you.”

Elsa shrugged. She did feel an urge to release gas herself.

She shoved some balls away and sat on the redhead’s face.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Her own pizza farts were noxious.

“That’s my girl,” Pocahontas said. “We need to do this every time we go out. You forcing someone to sniff your farts.”

The redhead struggled. In addition to the gagging she was forced to endure, she hated the pressure Pocahontas’ body was putting on her.

Elsa had one more super long fart to unleash.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Pocahontas herself had to escape from the horrendous tempest. Elsa then sat Indian style on the redhead, her legs now on the redhead’s breasts, grinded her butt in the girl’s face.

For the next seven minutes until closing time, Pocahontas gave the guy at the counter more farts to smell than any guy could’ve wanted from such a short time.

And while farting on her, Elsa reached into the girl’s pocket with her toes, pulled out her smartphone, and copied her number down.

This girl would serve her as a fart slave in the future again, one way or another.

She wasn’t sure if she enjoyed being a slave or a mistress more.

But one thing was certain.

Pocahontas was the best thing that had entered her life, as of yet.


	2. Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa runs into Pocahontas in the library and this turns into a farting session she can't escape from.

Pocahontas had a dance show one night. Elsa wanted to come, but her girlfriend said, “You really need to find another girl to fart on you. Tonight would be a good night for it.”

“But it’s Thursday,” Elsa said on skype, enjoying the Native American’s beautiful face. “Everyone’s at parties.”

“Find someone not on the party scene. You definitely can’t let a bunch of girls know what you’re into at once.”

A vision of visiting a sorority house and getting farted on by several girls popped into Elsa’s head.

But right now it was too soon for that, of course.

“Where would nonparty people go?”

“I don’t know, go to the dining hall, lookf or someone who is alone. Or at most two girls.”

Elsa did that. But in the dining hall, there were mostly crowds. At one talbe a girl sat with her boyfriend but no one else, they were so intimate.

She saw Esmeralda from her Spanish III class. But she was in Asuna cosplay from a popular anime. Sitting with other cosplayers.

And she barely knew Esmeralda, they had just done a project together.

She did wonder what smelling that girl’s fart would be like, but tonight wasn’t the time to discover it.

Unfortunately.

No one in the dining hall was alone enough.

Elena, a hot Latina art major, shoulder bumped her.

“Hey, Elsa, how goes it?”

Elsa was about to ask her if she’d fart on her, well not right here but maybe if they got dinner together and went somewhere after she’d ask.

But then two boys and a girl came to join Elena.

“Uh, I was just leaving,” Elsa said, rushing out of the dining hall.

As much as she wanted to smell Esmeralda’s fart, she had really been hoping for Elena’s ten times more than that.

She wandered around campus, with no hope in sight.

Eventually, with darkness all around, she headed for a building some students were heading for, though not very many.

The library.

She wouldn’t find any farting girls in there, would she?

But…the thought of having gas blasted in her face by a girl busy with reading felt…endearing.

Reading is an activity that requires some large amount of attention. So if a cute lass pleasantly spending time with characters Elsa herself couldn’t see (unless she had read the book herself) and not really focusing on letting out the flatulence would make it seem llike she was more insignificant to the maiden releasing it.

At least that’s what she figured. But first she had to find a gal who fit the bill.

Also she didn’t want someone who was merely studying. Sure, that’s what a lot of college students go to the library for.

Balancing a social life, possibly even dating, and a job, and schoolwork meant little time for leisure reading for most.

But Elsa knew of one French girl who adored reading.

She even had a Booktube channel.

Belle.

She definitely wouldn’t be at a party on a Thursday night.

So Elsa went in and looked all over.

She tried the first floor, with students at computers. Just in case Belle somehow was over there.

Though to be honest, she never mentioned eBooks or audiobooks in her videos. Elsa did figure she only liked paper ones. But hey she might’ve had a project that required the computer, or a paper to type, or a number of other things. Maybe an online class.

She didn’t want to say she wasn’t here from missing her in this section.

Anyone, she wasn’t typing away or flipping through encylopedias.

This would be so much easier if she had Belle’s number and could text her.

She wasn’t on the first floor, so Elsa proceeded to the second.

She looked at the tables alongside the English major books for those doing papers and junk.

No sign of Belle.

Ditto on the science side, but that was to be expected.

Then she decided to check next to the Young Adult section. It was small, but their university library did have one.

And there she sat, breathtaking, her nose in a book.

Elsa slinked over, then plopped down across from her without invitation.

“What’cha reading?” Elsa asked.

“The Wicked Prince by Holly Black,” she said, eager to share her love of reading. “It’s about this girl whose parents were killed when she was young and then she’s taken to this fairy world…’

“Sounds neat,” Elsa said, but she had to stop her because Belle could go on forever.

“And she has a twin named Tayrn and her sister who has a fairy father but human mother has cat ears…and the first chapter was only one sentence long but the prologue was enticing…”

“Belle, I need to ask you a serious question,” Elsa said, placing her hands on the French girl’s palms.

“Okay,” Belle said, closing the book. “Fire away.”

“Can I write it down?” Elsa asked. She was afraid of Belle’s response. At least if she had it on paper instead of spoken, there was a chance Belle would be less opposed to it.

“Sure,” Belle said. “Do you have some on you?”

Elsa shook her head.

Belle took her yellow notebook and ripped a triangle near the bottom, then passed Elsa a ballpoint pen.

Elsa wrote down the message:

_Would you be willing to fart on me? Just for a little bit? Please?_

_Belle read it, then gasped._

_Elsa knew it. She would flee in a heartbeat…_

_Then Belle’s lips curved into a smile and she wrote down, _Like in the story Gassy Lesbians? Sure, but I have a request myself.__

_Elsa read it and with joy she pounced on the paper with the pen using a single word. _Anything.__

_Belle passed back the sheet, which now said, _You have to let me fart on a toilet, and you sniff it deeply, before I get more intimate with them.__

_Elsa read it with misgivings. She wished it’d be more intimate fro the get-fo but whatever. She put down _Okay, but I have a condition too. You have to be reading while farting.__

_Belle agreed to this, then led her to the nearest girl’s bathroom._

_They went into a stall. Belle had the book tucked in her arm, and instructed Elsa to get down on her knees next to the toilet._

_Belle lowered her jeans and panties, displaying her hot behind._

_Elsa marveled at it, upon Belle’s instruction._

_“Do you like my ass?” Belle asked, patting her buttcheeks with one hand, the book still tucked under her arm._

_Elsa nodded._

_“Good, but you won’t like my farts. I guarantee it.”_

_Elsa doubted that, but if Belle meant her gas would be extremely stinky, that made the blond girl excited._

_Belle’s butt plopped onto the toilet seat, and let out a long fart._

_Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_It knifed at Elsa’s nostrils. Belle wasn’t kidding, what a horrendous blast._

_And only the first one at that._

_Elsa was already gagging like mad._

_Belle smiled at her, then opened the book and began reading where she left off._

_PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF_

_JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

_Meat and zucchini farts smashed into Elsa’s olfactory senses, putting them in immense pain._

_She loved this, her knees on the bathroom floor and sniffing Belle’s gas._

_This situation provided a less intimate space than Elsa had pictured before, though. She wanted that gorgeous behind in her face. She desired to feel the warmth of Belle’s ass sweat grinding into the bridge of her nose, cheeks, and maybe even her eyes…_

_PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ_

_Speaking of eyes, that last bacon fart exploded in Elsa’s eyes, for she had gotten too close._

_She wondered what was happening in the book, in Belle’s imagination, as she emitted eons of sulfur._

_For whatever reason, no one seemed to enter the bathroom. Elsa had to remind herself it was Thursday night and most people weren’t in the library._

_Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_

_Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwpppppppppppppppppppppppppp_

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllsssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_The farts didn’t go down in intensity, rather they increased._

_Belle flipped pages, on an adventure that had nothing to do with a smelly bathroom and so much gas swirling around as though it were the Red Storm on Jupiter._

_And then Belle slid over without warning and slapped Elsa’s face against the stall wall._

_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ_

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_Elsa wasn’t prepared for this. The fart or being smacked against the wall._

_Firstly, Belle wasn’t kidding in that her gas could be enough to make Elsa sick. She neared that point after the last tidal wave of sulfur._

_“Oh gosh that stinks. Good thing there’s no one around to smell it.”_

_And then Belle squished her butt around in Elsa’s face, her ear against the flushing mechanism, the back of her blocnd head against the wall of the bathroom._

_“I feel another coming on,” Belle said, rubbing her belly. “I wonder if Jude and Taryn ever fart.”_

_She was referring to the twin human girls in the book._

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF_

_PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

_It was like a volcano had exploded in Elsa’s face, although instead of lava it spouted noxious gas._

_And then Belle pushed the stall door open and turned around to Elsa._

_“Come to my dorm room so I can fart on you all night. My roommate won’t be there, she has no classes Friday and went home this afternoon.”_

_“She didn’t stay for a party?” Elsa asked._

_“Not this week,” Belle said._

_She pulled her jeans back up and Elsa followed her toward the door._

_“My fart is terrible, right?” Belle asked._

_Elsa nodded_

_“Wonderful. I’ve never had someone really smell it before, except my roommate but very infrequently.”_

_A girl wearing a jersey opened the door. Mulan._

_“Gosh, it stinks in here,” she said, waving her hand in front of her face._

_“Yep,” Belle said. “You should probably use the bathroom on the third floor.”_

_“Sounds like a good idea,” Mulan said, heading for the stairs._

_Belle led Elsa to the elevator._

_“Put your nose into my buttcrack,” she ordered Elsa, when the elevator door closed._

_Elsa did so._

_Fffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttttt_

_Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Lllllllllllllllllllllvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_Belle waited a minute before pressing the down button. Elsa sprang to her feet as soon as the elevator began moving, she didn’t need anyone to notice her in that position._

_They left the library and Belle led Elsa to her dormitory, which was across from Elsa’s._

_When they entered, Belle barked at Elsa to get on the couch._

_Elsa did so, and this time Belle flung her jeans off, then sat on Elsa’s face with a bare ass._

_FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_Belle went back to reading as she emitted this gas, which made Elsa feel even more ill, her gagging going on a road trip but only if the car was moving 165 miles per hour._

_She felt more trapped beneath Belle’s butt here, than she had in the stall, which was odd since even the entire library bathroom was a much smaller space than a dorm room._

_Belle also would bounce her butt around on Elsa’s face from time to time. It was sort of like shaking a drink, if you could say that sniffing a girl’s gas is sort of like taking in a beverage._

_Though a lot less comfortable than the most revolting drink._

_Belle popped burritos in the microwave, ordering Elsa to watch her ass as she twerked on her way over there._

_Elsa loved this so much. Serving a bookish girl felt incredibly fun. She adored the intense stink, and the fact that Belle wasn’t likely to let her go till the next day._

_She had already tried with a fun-loving girl (Pocahontas) and now Belle._

_She wondered what type of girl she’d be inclined to be farted on by next._

_Sportsy? Fashion-lover? Beauty queen? Trivia whiz? A painter or other artist?_

_She grew curious, but had to focus on Belle now._

_“Gosh, I wish I could show you off to my Booktube Channel, make a video of me farting on you,” Belle said. “But some of my fans go here, and I don’t need them to hog you as a fart rag.”_

_The microwave beeped, and she opened it before bringing the paper plate stocked with four burritos back._

_“I’m going to release these all on you…as gas!” she said, excitedly._

_Then she plopped down on Elsa’s face and began munching on the meaty goodness._

_Elsa was grateful that Belle wouldn’t advertise her fart slavery status to all her viewers._

_“Oh gosh, having to fart while I’m eating, I’m a very gross girl aren’t I?” Belle said, sheepishly._

_And then came a nova blast._

_PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

_It was like Elsa had been thrown in a sewer. Oh gosh. Could a cute ass really release a fart this potent?_

_Well, obviously the answer was yes._

_Belle kept eating, then sashayed over to the trash can._

_“Oh, and by the way,” she said, smirking. “I’m keeping you here all weekend. I have tons of books to read and am done with my schoolwork. Reading and farting are my two favorite activities. And for the first time in forever, I have a butt-slave to smell it!”_

_“But…what if your roommate comes back?”_

_“She won’t return till Tuesday. So I’m keeping you till then.”_

_“I have other plans though,” Elsa said. She intended to go to a Greek festival with Pocahontas Saturday._

_“Well, you’re not going to them,” Belle said._

_“You can’t keep me here.”_

_“Yes, I can,” Belle said. “I’ve got five books to read in four days. And releasing gas makes reading so much better.”_

_“Maybe you can find someone else?”_

_“No. I’m not letting anyone know I’m into this. This is a secret between you and me.”_

_Elsa thought about threatening to reveal Belle’s secret if she didn’t let her go on Saturday, but as Belle sat down, the thought of being trapped here made her feel excited in a sexual way._

_She imagined being Belle’s ex-girlfriend and that the French girl was punishing her for breaking up. That made this scenario even hotter._

_She wouldn’t get to see Pocahontas Saturday. That sucked so much, and she nearly cried._

_FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

_Her whole face got splashed by the wet farts._

_Even though her brain got clouded more and more by the flatulence filling her head, from Belle’s lovely posterior, she thought about the Greek festival, and then remembered that there would be a Scottish one the following weekend._

_Sure it wasn’t a Greek festival, but Belle would only keep her here till Tuesday._

_Instead she had to picture what dating Belle would’ve been like. Lots of talk of books of course, and probably visits to book fairs and Barnes and Noble and who knows what else._

_FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

_But all in all, having to sniff her gas for four and a half days sounded amazing. Even though it reeked to incredible heights (Elsa was sure girls in the rooms on either side of Belle’s had to smell it),  
She couldn’t believe a girl was preventing her from doing the things she wanted by farting on her and keeping her locked away from everything for so much more flatulence._

_It was like a dream come true. Though she did hope that Pocahontas’ farts wouldn’t seem tame in comparison next time she found herself in a position to inhale them._


	3. Megara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is ambushed in the greenhouse by Megara, who shrinks her and farts on her whileshe's in a vase.

“You weren’t at the Greek festival on Saturday,” Megara, an extremely skinny girl wearing a violet-tank top and beige skirt, said to Elsa, blowing bubble gum.

“Yes, I was otherwise occupied,” Elsa said. It was Tuesday afternoon and she had only been set free from Belle that morning, when her roommate returned and she had to go to class.

Now Elsa’s own classes were over, it was 4:45 p.m. She had just gotten out of one twenty minutes ago. The girl she sat next to scowled at her since Belle’s fart continued to linger.

But now all that was over, thank goodness. Elsa could breathe in fresh air.

“I can take you to a room where we put all the Greek stuff,” Megara said.

“Really?” the platinum blond asked, her eyes going wide. “I should text my girlfriend so we both can see.”

“No, the invitation is only open to you,” Megara said.

Elsa felt uneasy about this but at least she could snap pictures and send them to Pocahontas, so she figured she might as well follow Megara.

The extremely skinny girl led her around a row of buildings, including one where quite a few of Elsa’[s classes were held, and through a gardenpath, up some steps, and intoa greenhouse.

“Why would Greek festival supplies be in here?” Elsa asked.

Megara shrugged and led her to a row of plants deep within, fuchsia-colored flowers lining it…

And there laying on the ground were a shield, a vase, and a silver platter. Elsa dropped to her knees for a closer look, and Megara joined her.

“The Ancient Greeks would eat grapes on this,” she said, pointing to the last the last item.

“Nice,” Elsa said. She snapped a picture with her smartphone and sent it to her girlfriend.

Then Megara held up the vase and showed her the carvings. “This depicts the story of Clytemnestra, who believed that her husband Agamemnon had betrayed her, and with the help of one of her daughters, Electra, plotted his death, as well as that of her other two children.”

“Fascinating,” Elsa said, taking a picture of it.

“Lots of family craziness back then.”

“And the shield?” Elsa asked, also sending a photo of the vase to Pocahontas.

“It’s a replica of the one that people attribute to Achilles,” Megara said. “Hero in the Trojan War.”

Elsa pressed the button on her phone to get a pic, then her gaze noticed something long and poity sticking out from the flowers above.

“Oh, that’s nothing to worry about,” Megara said.

Elsa couldn’t help it, she stepped forward and touched it.

Suddenly Megara grabbed her shoulders and reached up past her to the contraption…

And Elsa found her entire area of vision shift…

The area with flowers and the brick half wall holding in the soil growning the plants, which Elsa had towered over a moment ago, now rose to an immense height, tillitwas like shewas stairing at a very thick skyscraper…

Then when Megara, regular-sized, stepped in front of her, she realized that assumption was wrong.

This girl, far too skinny for any regular human being, now stood looming over Elsa, like a rat catcher having trapped the quarry.

She dropped down to her knees (Elsa had to dance out of the way), and scooped her up.

“Say, my little blond cutie, I’m so glad you agreed to come in here!” Megara declared.

“Let me go!” Elsa said, struggling, but the brunette’s fingers were too strong with her at this puny height.

“But I need to fart,” Megara said, tossing her in the vase, and looking down into it.

“Hey, I don’t want to be fartedon!” Elsa shouted.

Well, she did sometimes, but mostly when it was Pocahontas doing it. Not Megara.

The brunette lowered her skirt and panties and put her butt at the top of the vase.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssstttttttttttttt

Pppppppppppppppppppppppwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Elsa smelled the horrific olives and bacon cheeseburger Megara had had for lunge. She started to gag. Why did this have to happen right after Belle finished releasing on her?

Meg got off after five minutes of farting then smiled down at Elsa. “Bet you’re hungry,” she said.

Elsa was a bit, but she didn’t like the look on Megara’s face.

“Olives are very Grecian, are they not?” she asked.

She stepped away for a moment and Elsa attempted to climboutof the vase, but without a ladder, it proved impossible, for her foot kept slipping.

Megara returned holing an olive over the vase lid.

“Where did you get that?” Elsa asked.

“There’s a mini fridge hidden among the plants, it was inthere,” she said.

Then she stuck it in her anus and waved it above Elsa’s face, tauntingly.

“Really for it to smell disgusting int here?” she asked.

“It already does,” Elsa remarked, crossing her arms.

“Oh no, youdon’t know what bad smells are, at least notfrom me.”

Elsa frowned at that statement. She had imbibed tons of terrible farts, from both Pocahontas and Belle.

“Now it’s time,” Megara said, sitting on the top of the vase.

Elsa had a tiny flashlight in her backpack, which had shrunk with her. She turned it on so she could see the ass above her. If she was going to be dominated, she wanted to at least look at the butt farting out her doom.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Wet streaks shot down, and Megara’s Philly cheesesteak fart burned Elsa’s nose.

She gagged and coughed excessively.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

That fart caused Elsato need to get on the ground and cover her nose withher hands as she laid sprawled there.

“Oh, that’s not even close to enough,” Mega said, looking down again. She smiled as Elsa raised her head, looking ather with fearful eyes.

Meg spat and a line of saliva landed on Elsa’s back.

“Feel uncomfy yet?” she asked.

“Yes, very,” said the platinum blonde. “Now you’ve had your fun. Make me regular sized again.”

“But what’s the fun in that? I haven’t fed youyet,” Megara lamented.

“I am not eating anything you offer me.”

“Oh yes, you are,” Meg said. “Or I’ll keep you trapped here for a week. And my friends will come fart on you.”

“You’re kidding,” Elsa said.

“Not at all,”Meg said, shaking herhead. “I have to be tough on my fart slaves.”

“I am not a fart slave!” Elsa exclaimed.

“You look like one to me,” Megara said.

Then she perched atop the vase again.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwgggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Elsa felt as though the fart was seeping into every pore of her body. If sucked, and she had to gag likea chainsaw justto breathe…

And then Megara let the olvive drop.

“Bite into that, my sweet little slave,” she instructed.

“No thanks,” Elsa said.

“Oh, don’t be like that. I farted it up for you to make it taste better.”

“It will taste worse,” Elsa said.

“But it’s got my fart on it…oh, I know, you want it to have my spit as well! I can fix that.”

She flipped the vase upside-down so that the olive rolled out on her hand. Elsa also came back down but Megara flipped it upright, sending her below again.

“Wait, I’ve got the best idea ever!” Mega said.

She jumped up and stuck her toe in the the vase top. It was so high above Elsa, mocking her.

Then after spinning that toe around, Megara sat down on the vase top again.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

She laughed while Elsa choked, then put her discarded sock from before on top to seal Elsa in.

Then while the platinum blonde waited for what horror Megara would think of next, she felt herselfspinning and beiong rocked back and forth across the bottom f the bottle, as though she were on a roller coaster without a seat belt on.

A very frightening prospect indeed.

She got super dizzy, and furthermore, was trapped in with heavy swirls of meg’s fart going around.

It wasn’t a pleasant experience at all.

Not to mention that the streaks of Megara’s wet farts, though there wre only a couple, got all over Elsa’s skin and clothes.

It was ten minutes before the vase was set down, and Megara lifted the sock, then spat on the olive as Elsa watched, before tossing it down so it slathered her face with Meg’s saliva.

“Bit into it,” Meg instructed, when Elsa sat up, muddled by vertigo.

“I’m not doing it,” Elsa said.

At that moment, her stomach rumbled. She clearly needed to eat.

“Oh, I know what you need,” Meg said. “Be right back.”

Elsa heard her padding feet and some distant sounds, including what sounded like the door to the greenhouse being opened.

Good, that must mean someone was coming in, and they would rescue her.

She started yelling for help, hoping the person would come and she’d be free…

But swallowing Meg’s hurricane of gas that still lingered wasn’t fun.

And shouting forced it to shoot up.

She sat down, feeling defeated, then the olive rose in her line of vision.

Would it be that bad to bite into it? She might as well give it a go.

She walked over. The olive was the size of a birthday cake from this perspective.

She bit into it.

Unfortunately, she picked a spot where Meg’s spit lay, and it was very flavorful and disgusting.

Not to mention that the olive itself was so much more pungent, both naturally and from Meg’s gas sprays.

Elsa wasn’t that fond of olives most of the time.She preferred bell peppers and onions.

So that was a cruelty in addition to the fart on it.

But Elsa did need to eat. That said, she took three bites and was done.

A shadow loomed over her. She hoped it’d be anyone other than Megara.

But of course, it had to be Meg.

“Is someone else in the greenhouse?” Elsa asked.

“No, of course not, why do you think that?”

“I heard a door opening…”

“Oh, that was me going over to microwave some stuff in a coffeeroom for you.”

Then Meg yanked her skirt down (she had to pull it back up to go out in public), and stuffed some tiny meat particles in her ass.

Sitting over the opening of the vase, she resumed farting.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttt

Ppppppppppppppppppppkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttt

It already smelled horrendous in Elsa’s current space but now she felt as though she had been floating on fart for a week or so. It didn’t help that Belle’s constant flatulent dominance was still fresh on her mind.

Then Meg let the meat fall, and Elsa observed two pepperoni slices the size of a full pizza pie, and some Canadian bacon bits.

“Eat, my little slave. These taste better than the olive,too.”

Elsa knew they would. But it didn’t make her happy to think of Meg’s fart inside her, as she digested this repast.

The bacon was better than she thought, though she didn’t like the farts on it, she actually thought bemusedly that had Pocahontas or even Belle done this to her, she would’ve been excited.

“Hey, even though it’ll be too big for you, how about an olive sandwich?” Meg asked.

She tipped the vase upside down, let the pepperonis and olive fall onto her right hand, then grabbed Elsa with her left one and pushed the platinum blonde intoher anus.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Being ensnared between two giant hills of flesht hat were Meg’s buttocks and having her gas fly up Elsa’s nose was so awful, Elsa felt as though she were getting a migraine as she gagged nonstop on the vibrant sprays…

Then Meg perched on the vase again and let out a bubble fart.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Her butt unclenched and Elsa dropped to the bottom.

Then Meg spat three globs down into it, one slamming Elsa in the face, before she got out a string of floss, then a pack of Reese’s peanut butter cups.She gobbled one in a jiffy, then ate the other slowly.

“Bet you wish you could have some of this,” she said, grinning down at her little captive.

Elsa did, for she loved chocolate. But she wasn’t going to beg for that or anything.

Meg didn’t ask her to, thank goodness. Instead she ripped off a piece where she had bitten into, which was the size of a Canadian bacon bit (from Elsa’s perspective, about as big as a chicken leg), and spat on it, before throwing it down.

“No dessert until you have a bit of your sandwich,” Meg scolded, as Elsa moved toward it. She didn’t care that it had Meg’s saliva all over it. She wanted a taste of chocolate goodness.

But she stopped as she witnessed the Reese’s cup Meg squeezed through the vase opening and lowered down slowly with floss.

When it landed, Meg clapped. “Now lift the sandwich and biteinto each of it’s three parts, pepperoni top, olive, pepperoni bottom.”

Elsa didn’t move.

“If you don’t do what I said, I won’t let you eat the Reese’s.”

The platinum blonde looked longingly at the sweet morsel, and ambled over to the peanut butter cup miserably.

She picked up the sandwich but had to hold the olive against her chest to keep it from slipping.

It felt like she was holding an Easter basket full of wrenches and other metallic tools.

“Good, now bite into each of the three pieces, as I instructed,” Megara said.

Elsa did so, unhappily. The pepperoni tasted the worst,which was funny, because usually she enjoyed pepperonis, on pizza at least and stuff.

“I farted long and loud while that was in the microwave heating,” Megara said, chortling.

Elsa felt revolted having to bite into it knowing that…

This was also a mockery of Anna’s favorite thing to eat, though she was sure her sister wouldn’t consider an olive between two pepperoni slices a sandwich at all.

She did bite into theolive though. It was somehow more revolting thanthe firsttime.

Andthen she nibbled on the final papperoni three times.

“Very obedient,” Megara said, causing Elsa to become furious. She dropped the sandwich.

“Now you may have your dessert, little slave.”

“How dare you say that about me!”

“Hey, if you don’t want me to post on my Twitter that you’re so much fun to fart on, no backtalking.” 

“You are cruel,” Elsa said, as Megara got out her phone, put it on top of the vase so Elsa could see.

She was on her page and had put a Tweet.

_Find Elsa Arendelle are fart onher! It’s so much fun!_

“You better not hit send,” Elsa snarled.

“I will if you don’t revert to your docile self.”

“I was hungry! Of course I obeyed you then!” Elsa said, as Megara moved the phone away, and looked down at her victim.

“You are a fart slave. And I’m done listening to your complaining.”

Megara plopped down on the vase opening and then assaulted Elsa with a new barrage of farts.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Elsa gagged like a washingmachine chuggingin its cleansing of garments, and the only thing that kept her from having a total breakdown, as tears streamed downher face, was the chocolate piece she went toward to, bit into it, and then proceeded down, choking and coughing, but taking in the peanut butter cocoa deliciousness…

As Anna always said, chocolate could make hard situations just a little better.

Of course, this particular morsel was also imbued with Meg’s farts, which made it less pleasant than most chocolate, but there you had it.

“Having fun yet?” Megara asked, after half an hour of farts. Once Elsa had eaten the peanut butter cup morsel she had tried touse the wrapping as a barrier, pulling it over her head and back, and when that failed, she rolled up her face in one of the pepperonis.

But Megara’s fart was worse coming from there than the storm occurring around her.

Eventually she gave up on all these methods, and decided to just run around the areato make it less of a bother…

But she tripped over one of the bacon bits and even when got back up to jog in place, it didn’t help.

She even attempted to think about how wondrous it was that the discovery of a time machine wasn’t everywhere on social media or news sites, because she had never heard of this happening before.

But the ill effect’s of the ass above her releasing constant gas made it impossible to ponder this as hard as she wanted, and so the attempts to distract herself and lessen the smell were all wasted.

She missed Belle farting on her already, even though some of them were extremely pungent. Even if she were small and passed on to Belle, she’d love it way more than this.

But now Meg smiled down at her, mischevously.

“How about some real anal fun?” she asked. “I stuck you in my ass earlier, I bet you miss it.”

“No, you can’t do that to me!” Elsa barked.

“Why not?”

“Because…you’ll harm the plants if you keep releasing this stuff in the greenhouse!”

“Are you trying to convince me to take you elsewhere?” Meg asked.

Elsa shook her head.

“Well, don’t worry about the plants, they’re fine. But I need to fart on a tiny girl. It’ll be so much fun.”

Meg tipped the glass upside down, and everything from the bacon bits to the nibbled in pepperoni slices, olive, and bacon bits, and the Reese’s cup holder, and Elsa herself zoomed out, Meg only bothering to catch the tiny girl.

“My ass has been so hungry to release gas on a tiny person for weeks now, ever since I made the shrinking device,” Meg announced.

“You made that?” Elsa asked, wonderingly, in spite of herself.

“Yes, I’m a double chemistry and electrical engineering major. But I never thought I’d actually get someone in the greenery to fart on, until today.”

“Why did you choose me?” Elsa asked.

“Because you were alone, silly. Most girls travel in packs or with someone. If two had beenhere, I might’ve shrunkone of them, but the other would’ve either shrunk me, or run away to get help so I couldn’t carry on with the farts, but with just you, there were no reinforcemetns.”

“You know you’ll never get away with this,” Elsa said.

“Relax, hon. I’ll let you go eventually. And take you back to regular size. But for now, MORE FARTS.”

And with that, Meg pushed a thrashing Elsa into her anus, sat on the shield, and began the gaseous assault on the tiny girl.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMCHCHCHCHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Hours and hours passed like this, and they didn’t get any easier. At one point Meg went out to get Taco Bell (after slipping Elsa into the vase), then came back and continued with her stuffed in between her buttcheeks.

Now Elsa had smelt the gas of a science major cutie, and she did wonder what the next girl to release on her would be into, because there had to be more, knowing her luck…

But chances were it couldn’t be more foul than this, right?


	4. Rapunzel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Elsa falls under the ass control of a painter named Rapunsel.

Elsa was proper size again after two days of imbibing Megara’s fart as a tiny girl in the vase, only allowed to breathe fresh air when the girl who was then a giantess went on food runs or had class. Even in her sleep, Megara unleashed myriad stink bombs.

She was pleased that that experience had ended, and looking forward to the weekend, where she would attend a Scottish festival with Pocahontas guaranteed.

She took a shower, well, three, for it took that long to get Megara’s stink off her. Then she went to meet Pocahontas for lunch, where they both got Chick Fil A Express.

Pocahontas tore off the top bun on Elsa’s chicken sandwich, then sat on the pickles nestled against the sandwich.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppppppppp

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppp

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwzzzzzzzzzzzzzznnnnnnnnnnnnnn

“I hope you enjoy my nasty pepperoni pizza farts,” she intoned, before sliding off the table and biting into her own gas-free sandwich.

Elsa was just about to sink her own teeth into the protein goodness with her girlfriend’s fart splayed all over it when Pocahontas jumped up.

“I need to release three more.”

This time she dropped the two pickles into her skirt.

“Let it rip!” she said, happily, rubbing her seat all over the chicken.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVVWWWWWWWWWWWWW

“Yipes, that sinks so bad,” Elsa said, waving her hand in front of her face.

She thanked the lucky stars that she found such a hot girlfriend willing to just throw her gas emissions around on food as though it was no big deal.

A blond girl named Aurora scowled as she passed their table. “That’s not very ladylike,” she said.

“You should try it sometime, you’ll love it,” Pocahontas said.

“What, farting in public?”

“Well, I meant more the cutting the cheese on someone’s food.” Then Pocahontas burst into a fit of giggles. “Gosh, that sounds so dirty!”

“I doubt I’ll ever be persuaded to do anything so silly,” Aurora scoffed, before scampering off.

“She might be a sub rather than a dom. We can work with that one day,” Pocahontas said.

“Can I eat my sandwich now?” Elsa asked.

“Of course, my little hungry squirrel,” Pocahontas said. She started to take a seat again.

“You still have my pickles in your panties,” the platinum blonde reminded her.

“Oh, of course, sorry,” the Native American girl said. She started to reach down to pull them out when another humungous fart erupted.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Several people looked her away and moved to other tables quite a distance from these two. One girl threw her half-eaten salad in the treash; she was so disgusted by the emission and fled from the place fast.

Then Pocahontas brought the pickles out and places them atop Elsa’s chicken. 

Then the platinum blond munched down. It caused her to gag and cough, but she still savored every bite, chewing slowly.

She loved that the pickles literally had Pocahontas’ fart juice all over them. It was a bit of a bummer that the chicken hadn’t received the same treatment, but Elsa wanted Pocahontas to come up with her own ways of gassing up her food, and not to give hints for how to make it worse for herself (though hotter as well, oh.)

Still, the sandwich was pretty nasty and a fun to eat at the same time. At least it wasn’t Megara who had fouled it up, yipes, the very thought caused Elsa to shiver.

When they finished lunch, Pocahontas insisted they do an intense workout at the gym. Elsa obliged, watching her girlfriend’s butt squirm while she pedaled on an exercise bike as the platinum blonde herself jogged on a treadmill, producing perspiration in heavy bursts, crooning for that cute posterior she watched.

Then they raced across campus to Elsa’s dorm hall, and up to Elsa’s room, where Pocahontas’ sweaty ass greated her with intense stink and wetness.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Elsa inhaled it like it was oxygen and she had just been deprived of that natural gas for days. She sniffed it in spite of her clicking tongue and ceaseless gagging, what a cute butt to be submerged beneath.

“Smells so nasty, doesn’t it, darling?” the Native American trilled.

Elsa adored her sweetheart’s copper behind and all the odors it emitted. lFor forty five minutes straight, the gorgeous Native American unleashed her onslaught of foulness, her butt growing warmer with each blast till it might as well have been an oven.

After that, Pocahontas slid off and pulled her adorable yellow panties back up, followed by her beige skirt.

“We still doing the Scottish festival Saturday?” Elsa asked.

“Keep sniffing my farts,” Pocahontas barked, indicating the fumes still swirling around. Elsa happily complied with this command. Then her girlfriend lovingly said, “Of course we are, dear. But tomorrow there’s an art exhibit and the Corona Student Center. We should go to that.”

Elsa’s heart leapt. Any time spent with Pocahontas was cherished. Little did she know however what her girlfriend was plotting in that beautiful copper head of hers…

The next afternoon, though bright and sunny, found Elsa at a table sipping a Mountain Dew Code Red as she waited for Pocahontas to show, she adored her cherry soda.

When her pretty girlfriend called her name, she waved, and once Pocahontas reached her table, she whispered in Elsa’s ear, “My butt has a message it wants me to relay to you. The message is this: kiss me.”

Elsa puckered her lips and pushed them against Pocahontas’ posterior, which has risen to face-level. Elsa kissed it fervently.

A cute bubbly fart erupted from Pocahontas’ anus.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttttchchchchchchchchchkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Elsa felt as though her nose was being pinched roughly, what could Pocahontas had eaten to produce this? Something really icky, no doubt.

Then her wonderful girlfriend sat on the Mountain Dew bottle top after uncapping it and farted for five minutes straight.

Fffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttttttt

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzztttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Then she recapped it, leaving Elsa brimming with excitement to quaff her favorite drink with Pocahontas’ gas swarming around in there and fouling up the molecules.

It tasted sour and rancid. Pocahontas’ fart must’ve been more potent than Elsa had though. She could barely grasp the cherry soda deliciousness she had been sipping before her girlfriend added her especial ingredient, foul flatulence.

After downing the terrible-tasting soda, and tossing it in the recycle bin, a smile on her lips, Pocahontas pulled her toward the second floor, where the student artworks were on display.

Elsa found a lot of the students’ paintings mediocre at best. She’d have been embarrassed if she posted a stupid looking alien robot publicly in the sky battling a Chinese dragon.

Or a boring tower with nothing else happening, just gray mist.

Even though she wasn’t an artist herself, she felt she could be a decent critic.

There were also sculptures and poterry she didn’t care for. Eh to those all the way. Though if someone had sculpted Pocahontas she would’ve been mildly interested.

She also passed some interesting photographs. But eh, anyone can snap a picture on their phone and take an interesting selfie. No skill required.

Well, maybe some skills, tinkering with Photoshop. But nothing that could impress Elsa all that much.

But then Pocahontas pointed at a painting at the end of the room, and upon following her gaze, Elsa’s breath was taken away.

It depicted a couple sitting on a bench, shaded by poplars. The guy’s hand was on the girl’s waist. She looked like she was about to fart. 

And then in the painting beside it, the same girl from the first painting had the guy tied down in a boat, and her butt emitted fumes as it projected its trajectory closer and closer to his face.

“Who the heck does fart art and shows them publicly?” Elsa asked.

“That would be me,” said a German girl with miles and miles of flowing blond hair. “Name’s Rapunzel. And you better not have a problem with fart art.”

“Actually, I like it,” Elsa exclaimed. “This is marvelous.”

“Glad to see someone appreciates my work,” Rapunzel said. Then she looked Elsa up and down. “Hey, you should come see my studio. Tonight. Actually, right now.”

She grabbed hold of the platinum blonde’s arm.

“Now? But I’m with someone.”

Rapunzel wouldn’t relinquish her grip, just kept pulling her along.

Elsa looked at her girlfriend for help, but Pocahontas just waved at her encouragingly, and so she was forced to go along, unsure whether to be excited or displeased.

Though Rapunzel was beautiful so spending the evening with her shouldn’t be terrible, just not what Elsa had in mind when she agreed to attend the art exhibit.

On the other hand, she felt eager to see Rapunzel’s studio. Of all the student art she had seen today, Rapunzel’s was by far the best.

The German girl made Elsa get in a red sedan and drove her to a condo not far from campus. She entered that beauty’s abode and read a placard on one wall, which curiously read, “A fart slave a day keeps an artist from going completely barmy.”

With a sense of foreboding, Elsa followed Rapunzel into the back room, which was filled with a mountain of paint cans, dozens of easels, a table deluged by paintbrushes of all sizes, a multitude of blank canvases, and several finished paintings, a few of them involving girls farting on someone, and rare ones where the girl was on the verge of farting while performing ordinary everyday tasks such as riding in a canoe or on an elevator with other people going to have to smell it, or in line at a cakeshop. Each one made Elsa wish she could experience being with Pocahontas when she needed to fart in those situations.

“Lay down,” Rapunzel commanded, indicating a futon laying on the floor.

“Er, why?” Elsa asked, surprised.

“Just do it.”

Elsa sighed, but obliged. And then saw Rapunzel’s pink pants clad tush sail toward her face.

Pppppppppppppppbbbbbbbbfffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttt

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkklllllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

“That’s why,” Rapunzel said, as Elsa gagged on her cucumber sandwich farts. “And I hope those stink so much, but I’m going to fart on you all night, and I promise you they’ll get worse as time goes on, not better.”

Rapunzel pulled her pants and panties all the way down before grinding her ass around Elsa’s face.

“Oh, I wanted a beautiful fart slave for so long, and finally I ensnared _you,_ ” Rapunzel said, gleefully.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppppppzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Oh, this fart was more intense than what Elsa had smelled all week, from Pocahontas, Belle, or Megara. Yipes.

Also including the girl that morning who had been in front of her in line for Starbucks, who let out a mega blast of gas and caused Elsa and three others to gag so hard.

To be honest, Elsa had wanted to ask that blond girl her name and possibly receive a private session.

She had no clue at that time that come afternoon she’d be inveigled by an even cuter blond vixen into serving her as a fart cushion or that her stink would be much, much worse than the first’s.

After ten more minutes of straight up meat farts (and how much they reeked, oh), Rapunzel relaxed her butt pressure on Elsa’s face. “And now it’s time to paint.”

She pulled an easel and blank canvas closer and dipped a paintbrush in a tub of bluethen slathered it all across the white empty space.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnffffffffffffffffffffffjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjssssssssssssssssssssssss

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppddddddddddddddddwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmvvvvvllllllllllllllllsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssddddddddddddddd

These eruptions were stained with the stink of butternut squash, something Elsa couldn’t find pleasure from naturally, and definitely didn’t want to taste coming out of a girl’s ass. In gaseous form.

Rapunzel’s brush now found itself tagged in yellow. She painted a sun, heating up a pair of lovers on a beach, all the while sprinkling Elsa’s olfactory senses with more and more potent emissions.

“My butt is so sexy, right?” Rapunzel asked, grinding it about.

Elsa did think it was hot, and honestly when it came down to it, she wouldn’t have minded meeting this long-haired beauty through a dating app, though she was quite happy with Pocahontas and wouldn’t trade her for anything.

But Rapunzel’s farts were reaching a new crescendo.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjlllllllllllllllllllhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhpppppppppppppppppppppppp

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Elsa’s tongue clicked like mad.

“now, lick my ass,” Rapunzel commanded, after getting the girl’s bikini top as a C cup size right in the painting.

Since they weren’t dating, Elsa felt that Rapunzel shouldn’t demand that of her, so refrained from complying.

“I said _lick,_ slave!” Rapunzel screamed, her bare feet stomping on Elsa’s breasts.

With a dread she was being infidelious toward Pocahontas, Elsa’s tongue slipped out and lapped against Rapunzel’s pristine flesh.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

“Like it coming right on your tongue, loser?” Rapunzel asked. The way she said the word “loser” was so sexy that Elsa found herself having an orgasm, her clit going haywire.

Fart after fart rippled out, in synchronization with Rapunzel’s brush strokes. Elsa never expected that her body would be used as an instrument to make fart art with. Or her nose and face anyway.

In fact, when Pocahontas suggested they go to the art exhibit, the one thing she hadn’t expected to see at all was a girl’s ass delivering flatulence to someone in a painting.

Rapunzel clearly had talent. What if someone recognized that but hated her subject matter? It was kind of a risk to display those publicly.

But then Rapunzel unleashed a particularly loud, long fart.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It stank of so many things, from lasagna to chicken pot pie.

“I had a feast just for this moment before the art show,” Rapunzel said, happily, sliding down to Elsa’s neck and smiling at the grimaces the platinum blonde was making.

“It really does stink, doesn’t it? I nearly pounced on a redhead before you came along. I thought maybe someone whose nostrils would be more fun to fart on would show upand lo and behold, you did!”

Even though Elsa found some aspects of this scenario hot, the mixture of feast smells was quite overpowering. Bile rose in her throat. She nearly vomited but forced herself to swallow it because the last thing she intook was the Mountain Dw Pocahontas had farted in and she wanted that to go all the way through her system.

“Round two about to begin,” Rapunzel announced. “Now you get to help me make a true masterpiece, slave. Isn’t that wonderful?”

“I already helped you make a painting,” Elsa said, in between gagging fits. “You should let me go.”

“Not happening, for tonight at least,” Rapunzel cooed, smiling before sending her butt smacking down on Elsa’s jaw as though it were an asteroid come to make destructive contact with the Earth.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttt

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppp

Llllllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzdddddddddddddddddddddwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Lllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppppppppppzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

This tidal wave of hardboiled egg farts made Elsa attempt to thrash about. But Rapunzel just released vastly more intense blasts to make her feel subdued.

All the while that was going on, Rapunzel dipped brushes in different tubs of paint. Sometimes she stood up to move them around so that the color she needed right then would be at hand, but if she could do this while remaining on Elsa’s body she would, sometimes going down to sit on the platinum blonde’s stomach or legs then stretching her feet to lift a pail with her toes and have it within reach. 

You might think that not having gas fly up her nostrils for half a minute would bring Elsa some relief. But then Rapunzel forced Elsa to breathe her gas stream harder and without a warm butt on her face to make it a little less uncomfortable caused Elsa to wish her mistress _wouldn’t_ do the paint can shuffle thing.

But Rapunzel was a busy bee, and like a skunk defending her territory, she continuously came back for more.

Stink after stink pummeled Elsa’s suffering nostrils. She was sure this was equivalent to or worse than Megara’s when she had been tiny. And that was a scary thought, because what if circumstances caused her to become Rapunzel’s fart slave as a shrunken person? That would be impossible to bear.

“Heliotrope coat…vermillion coat…peach coat…oh this will be absolutely stunning!”

But just as Rapunzel slashed paint across a canvas beautifully with her brush, so her butt worked on making Elsa’s situation more and more uncomfortable.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrffffffffffffffffffffhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwlllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmtttttttttttttttttttt

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzooooooooppppppppppppppppppppppjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

They kept coming relentlessly.

But while Rapunzel put her fervor into the painting, This time she seemed to ignore Elsa as though she were merely a throw pillow to sit on. Her anus didn’t ignore her though, it greeted her with rancid odors left, right, front, center, in her pores, up her nostrils, and even a couple of times blinding her temporarily by squirting in her eyes.

Elsa had heard of art creation causing pains but never had she thought that could apply to someone other than the artist themselves. Now she knew it could do even this.

Fffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttttzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwfffffffffffffffffffflllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dddddddddddmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmppppppppppppppppppp

Waffle and more egg farts, in edition to rigatoni and asparagus, ugh.

The stink flowed and flowed. Elsa actually found herself thinking that Rapunzel was sexier every minute than before, and if she had been in a position to slap herself, she would’ve, as it felt disrespectful to Pocahontas to think that way.

“Now for a fart that will make you feel woozy for ten minutes straight,” Rapunzel said, giggling.

Ffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhpppppppppppppppppp

Then she hopped off to the kitchen to make spaghetti.

When she returned with her meal, Rapunzel set it down on a stood, then danced over and shook her butt above Elsa’s face. “Feels good to be mooned by a beautiful butt, doesn’t it, loser?” she asked, tauntingly.

Elsa’s heart palpitated at the way Rapunzel said “loser.” It was the cutest appellation she could’ve given her slave girl.

Then Rapunzel started a series of bouncing to her feet and coming down hard to release a fart.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrffffffffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Bounce up, come down hard.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkklllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzppppppppppppppppp

Again bounce, again slam into Elsa’s face.

Wwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeebbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

No mercy, rinse and repeat.

“My muse is so awake,” Rapunzel said after five minutes of doing this. “I can see the perfect painting now and exactly how I’ll go about finishing it.”

That was great for her, but not terrific news for her fart slave unless freedom was near at hand because of it.

“Don’t worry, Elsa, I will keep you all night,” Rapunzel said, smiling down at her sweetly and shoveling spaghetti and meatballs into her own mouth.

She couldn’t mean that, could she? Surely she’d run out of ammunition soon?

Rapunzel finished her plate of spaghetti then announced she was going upstair to get more food. Ugh, for a thin girl she sure ate a lot. And that answered Elsa’s question, her beautiful German captor probably wouldn’t run out of farts anytime tonight.

When Rapunzel returned she unleashed a series of farts on Elsa that sounded like a croacking lawnmower. All the while painting and stuffing her face with blueberry muffins in between strokes.

Elsa had a feeling that as sweet as those3 were going in, they wouldn’t be that aromatic and delicious coming out the back end.

Her only hope now was that Rapunzel would release her from the stinky prison that was her art studio before the Scottish festival tomorrow. Or at least around a decent time in which Elsa could meet up with Pocahontas.

But as she tried to picture kilts and bagpipes, the only music that reached her ears was the sound of Rapunzel’s flatulent ass not covered in a skirt but pink and bare, delivering its barrage of malodorous sulfur as often as a cloud producing rain during a thunderstorm.

“And now feeding time for you, loser,” Rapunzel said cheerfully. Sitting on a burrito she had brought to the studio with the blueberry muffins, rubbing her ass sweat all over it.

Fffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappppppppppppppppp

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddddddddddd

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooosssssssssssssssppppppppppppppppppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Then she lifted it with her feet and waved it beneath Elsa’s nose. It stunk so much that Elsa actually found herself wishing she could refuse the meal.

It was worse than how Pocahontas made a cinnamon roll taste once. Or that Chick Fil A sandwich the day before. Those had been awful but also wonderful. As to the cinnadmon roll, after farting on it, Pocahontas had placed it on her copper breasts and Elsa had to lick the stickiness of them after the raunchy dessert.

If she hadn’t met Pocahontas first, Rapunzel would’ve been her number one for sure now.

But that didn’t stop her stink from being excruciating.

“Down the hatch,” Rapunzel said, pushing the last bit of fart-drenched burrito in between Elsa’s teeth and straight onto her tongue. You would think that having something like this farted on, it would only reach the exterior, the grain portion. But no, it seeped down further than that, into the chicken and avocado and beans and egg and cheese with such precision that every single morsel felt like it had a mountain of fart particles stored in it.

“And now, painting time, which means more farts! As in tons and tons!” Rapunzel said this as energetically as someone who had, upon waking up in the morning, downed three cups of coffee.

Fffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttt

Llllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvoooooooooooooooollllllllllllllllllltttttttttttttt

aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Elsa already felt like she needed twenty showers to smell like a regular human being again. To put this into perspective, after Megara’s two day flatulent spree on her, she had required three showers to get the stink off. And to top it off, she felt it might be worse in the morning.

“You’re nothing but a fart-sniffing loser, Elsa,” Rapunzel said, making the platinum blonde’s clit dance. So much. Oh gosh, she never dreamed she’d find herself in such a sexy scenario. 

Sure the farts were way too much sometimes, but of the maidens who had done it on her so far, Elsa could see herself selecting to be Rapunzel’s fart slave over the others, minus Pocahontas of course.

But it did seem odd that so many girls were doing this to her of a sudden.

Was Pocahontas sspreading the word about her fetish?

Ffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjlllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppssssssssssssssssss

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

As her gag-o-meter went so high it could reach outer space, Elsa figured she might as well enjoy this predicament while it lasted, because she never knew when another girl would be eager to splash her with farts, and Rapunzel ‘s fart was a treasure to inhale.

Not to mention her new painting, “Fart Slave on the Beach” was coming along splendidly. 

Llllllllllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppppwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzoooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppp

Wwwwwwwwwwllllllllllllllllllllllllrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzz

Elsa breathed in the fart which she imagined was washing down the foul-tasting burrito. Honestly at that moment she would’ve been so happy to keep on being Rapunzel’s “loser.” But all good things come to an end, so she decided to savor it so much while she still had a chance, even if it nearly choked her from time to time.


	5. Merida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merida sprays Elsa with stink to her dismay.

Rapunzel finally let Elsa go at 11:11 the next morning. She drove her to the parking lot outside the library. Then surprised Elsa by farting on her face merrily for an hour more, waiting for a good moment to kick Elsa out.

Ffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb  
Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzpppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Ffffffffffffffffffffffflllllllllllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The whole car reeked of pizza farts and zucchini. Elsa nearly choked on it, but luckily she was able to stifle that grip on her throat.

“See ya later,” Rapunzel said as she shoved Elsa out. The platinum blonde landed on her back and Rapunzel slipped her feet out her sandals before rubbing them in Elsa’s face.

“Smell the stink, darling,” she said, cackling, before withdrawing her feet, shutting the door, and driving off.

As Elsa lay there for a couple of minutes, she kinda wanted Rapunzel’s hot sweaty feet back where they had last been before they retreated into the car.

Elsa’s orgasm had reached astronomical heights. Gosh she loved being possessed by Rapunzel, being farted on by her was so sweet. Too bad it was only for one night.

She made her way through the house of books, where a smattering of students were browsing the shelves for coursework, past the table she had spotted Belle at a few nights ago, and prepared to live out the day.

When she got down to the first floor and exited to campus, she kept on going through the courtyard when a redheaded girl wearing a green dress stopped her. She had been sitting in front of one of the trees they planted in the courtyard with a square block for people to rest around it. Made the campus look more beautiful when walking through this area.

“Hey, you didn’t come to the Scottish festival, like you were supposed to,” the redhead said.

“Um, sorry, I was preoccupied,” Elsa said. She had wanted to attend this event so badly with Pocahontas. Sucked immensely that it was over.

“I must punish you for not coming,” the redhead said, grabbing her arm.

“Er, punish me?” Elsa asked. “I was detained!”

“Doesn’t matter,” said the redhead. She led her through the science building, then out to a space where they had stepped down in a section where cars drive on the edge of buildings, and across a few feet to steps that the other girl led her down.

“I’m Merida, by the way,” the redhead said.

“I’m Elsa,”

“Yeah, I know who you are. Which is why I’m surprised you didn’t show up.”  
They kept going down the steps.

“Where are you taking me?” Elsa asked.

“To the pond. I should get to fart on you there without anyone interfering.”

“Fart on me?” Elsa asked. “But I’ve had enough of that. Do something else to me.”

“No. My butt’s full of gas, I gotta let it out.”

Elsa struggled to break free from Merida’s grip, but it was usless, the Scottish girl was way too strong.

Finally they stood at the bottom of the steps where they had to wait for a busy street to pause by the lights. Elsa continued to attempt to break loose. 

“It’s no use, if you do manage to get away, I will chase and hunt you down till I can send you beneath my butt and you can sniff my potent farts.”

“This isn’t fair,” Elsa remarked, as traffic stopped and they started across the street. “I missed the fair because another girl was farting on me.”

“Yeah, I think your reputation for being fun to let gas out on is spreading. Megara told me, and I’ve just been waiting for an excuse to go on you. And now I’ve got one.”

Elsa found it disturbing that those girls who had released gas on her could be talking about it.   
Shouldn’t they have kept it to themselves?

“Don’t worry, I ate tons of habaneros and bean burritos so I could blast your nose with foul stink.”

“What part of that means I shouldn’t worry?” Elsa asked.

Merida just giggled at this, and at that moment they stepped onto the sidewalk across the street from where campus was.

A pond with ducks loomed ahead. Elsa thought it was beautiful, except for the muddy bank, but Merida led her to a bench and shoved her down.

“Lie there while I sit on your face,” Merida said.

Elsa started to sit up. She was tired of being farted on and just wanted to breathe fresh air. It was like a never-ending chain. “Sniff my farts, Elsa,” “Now mine.”

“You haven’t even smelled my stink yet, why are you in such a hurry to get away?” 

“That should be obvious,” Elsa said.

“Oh, you just need to relax,” Merida said. She shoved Elsa back down into a lying position and kicked her legs before swinging them up.

“But I don’t want to smell—“

She was interrupted, however, as Merida squished her butt around her face.

“Enough talking, more sniffing,” Merida commanded. “Oh, wait, I havent’ given you any foul air to inhale yet, my bad.”

She increased the pressure on Elsa’s face.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

A duck squawked and flew away toward a spot a few feet away in the pond. It clearly couldn’t take the stench.

Neither could Elsa. Could she escape, she would’ve ran far away from Merida and avoided her on campus whenever they might cross paths.

But right now she was gagging on the redhead’s horrendous eggwich farts. 

“You can call me Empress Mer,” she said, bouncing her butt around Elsa’s face, bopping her nose and cheeks and lips and forehead. “Because I’m about to feed your nose the precious smell of the new Star Wars burger they have at McDonald’s.”

Elsa had heard of that sandwich. It was supposed to be out of this world, with habanero and mayonnaissce and bell peppers on angus meat. She also had a feeling it wouldn’t be fun to breathe it coming out an ass in the form of sulfur.

Unfortunately, she was forced to take it in.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
PPPPPP

RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

So super gross. Elsa felt as if the meat McDonald’s had supplied for Merida to produce that must’ve be rotten. Her nose was in so much pain. Also she breathed in the habanero and it reminded her of how she felt after four hours of Rapunzel’s fart. But Merida had barely started unleashing on her. Which meant that being under her butt’s tutelage was highly overbearing, especially if it was always this potent. But this had to be a temporary thing, right?

“Oh goodness, I haven’t even had fun with you yet,” Merida said, shifting to Elsa’s neck. She ran a finger down the platinum blonde’s nose, smiling at her. “This isn’t just about you smelling my fart. It’s about you being dominated by it.”

“Aren’t I already?” Elsa asked. Then she immediately regretted it. Merida’s most recent fart shot down her throat. It tasted terrible, rolling on her tongue like a caress from a lover. But ugh, it was human gas. If it had come from Pocahontas, it would’ve been cute though. But this wasn’t her girlfriend. Just a strange girl she had met twenty minutes before.

“Yes, swallow, breathe, love my fart. And now listen to the best music. It’s an album that is waiting for it’s release date, right this minute!”

Merida bounced her butt back into position on Elsa’s face.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttt

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzpppppppppppppppppppppppp

Llllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

“Oh, that’s the best song ever,” Merida said. “Don’t you love it! I know you want to listen to it on replay. And like, what other song do you know that comes with 4D smell coming out of a cute ass? Oh, I know! This one! It’s got an even better melody.”

She pushed down with tremendous force, almost crushing Elsa’s nose. Did she work out in the gym for this? Ugh, as if the farts weren’t bad enough, why did she have to feel like a sack of bricks?

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
SSSSSSSSSSSDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

“Don’t you adore those lyrics? You never heard anything like it. Oh gosh and the smell! It’s like daisies. And buttercups. Oh wait, those are cartoon characters. Maybe…forget-me-nots?   
Oh wait, I got it, magnolias!”

Elsa didn’t think it was funny that Merida acted like her butt was a smartphone playing songs on Spotify or that the farts it produced smelled like flowers.

“I bet you want a monster fart,” Merida said. “But first, you need to kiss the best singer you ever heard.”

Moving to her victim’s neck, she waved her hand at her ass and said some words like a Magical Girl in an anime. “I transform you from CD player into hot school idol that no guy—or girl—could resist kissing!” she announced.

Elsa had to admit that that part was a bit cute. And Merida wasn’t grossoverall, minus the farting thing. But that didn’t mean she wanted to kiss her butt…

“You better kiss this beautiful idol, or I’ll ask Megara if I can borrow her shrinking machine.”

Merida leaned down a bit, her wild crimson curls trailing over her shoulder. “And trust me, you do _not M/i > want to be shrunk and in my panties. I’d keep you there for a week at least. And not change those panties once, so they’d get super filthy.”_

_Elsa gulped. That didn’t sound like a fun prospect at all. Now if Pocahontas threatened this, she’d say, “You should do that to me in exchange for kissing your butt.”_

_But no way she’d say that here. She had no choice but to kiss that disgusting ass._

_“Also no quick pecks,” Merida said. “My butt deserves to feel loved. After all, you’re the only fan of hers who comes to all her concerts. So she has been feeling a bit down lately.  
However, you can make her feel oodles better so long as you smooch her hard.”_

_So Elsa, even though she found this revolting, was forced to press her lips against this posterior again and again, with repetitive smacks._

_“I never felt so adored!” Merida exclaimed, thrusting her hands in the air. “Oh, this is the happiest moment of my life.”_

_She sighed deeply, then her butt rumbled. “Oh, she has a song to express how much she loves your attention. You are a lucky one. No one has heard this song before, it’s an exclusive just for you.”_

_Elsa was growing tired of the song comparison of Merida’s farts. It wasn’t like a butt could produce something people loved to listen to. Well maybe if you could play a piano or drums with your posterior, which wasn’t impossible. But this seemed so ridiculous._

_Regardless, she attempted to brace herself for this next blast._

_FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_The flatulence sailed down her throat. It scratched against her lungs and voice box. She actually would’ve preferred they go back to her kissing Merida’s butt. Sure it was demeaning, and since she had a girlfriend it had less of a cuteness than it would have were Merida and her dating instead. But this was not the case. All she wanted to do was leave this spot and breathe fresh air. Maybe some perfume to drown out the memory of all the fart she had breathed for several days._

_“How about a full blown concert? Because I’ve been going way too easy on you,” Merida said. “You’re not even gagging hard enough.”_

_Oh no. Not more gags! Those caused a strain on Elsa’s throat, why couldn’t she catch a break?_

_Merida farted on her for forty minutes straight. Elsa’s gags kept increasing. Her entire mouth burned from the emissions of the redhead’s ass. She was sure her lungs were so blackened that a doctor would think she smoked. She had never touched a cigarette or a joule in hear life, so that would be extremely humiliating._

_“You love my fart yet? Because it’s always been a dream of mine to have a girl who loves my gas. I can torture her all day, every day, and she’d never try to run away. If only I could find a masochist girlfriend who would let me do that…”_

__Well, I’m not the answer for that,_ Elsa thought._

_“If you don’t love my farts, then you’ll have to lick my butt. And that’s even more disgusting than a kiss, wouldn’t you say?”_

_Elsa could agree there, but she sincerely wished that Merida had no leverage.  
“I’m not licking that.” Elsa said._

_“If you don’t want to be shrunk and in my panties, you will.”_

_“Is that your answer for everything?”_

_“My butt wants love! And you need to give it.”_

_“This is complete torture.”_

_“Not having a girl like you to serve me as fart and butt-licking slave is the real torture,” Merida said, sighing._

_“Fine, we can have some more fun, but you know I’m going to have to leave you eventually.”_

_“Yes, though I wish you wouldn’t,” Merida said. She scooted onto Elsa’s face. “But no use lamenting on what isn’t going to happen. Instead, let’s focus what is guaranteed to happen.  
Which means, you licking my ass.”_

_Elsa gulped. This was not how negotiations were supposed to go. Why didn’t she have some leverage herself to prevent Merida from forcing her to do this?_

_“I have extreme taco farts coming up, and if you don’t start licking, they’re coming out of my anus, puissant and malodorous, and on top of that Megara will let me shrink you and we’ll both have fun with you in our panties, our butts the size of mountains from your perspective.”_

_Elsa didn’t need to be reminded of this, although she hadn’t been in Megara’s panties, rather a vase._

_“Oh, and we’ll put our butts against each other and you’ll be half under my butt and half beneath hers, while we both rip out Taco Bell farts.”_

_Yuck, that didn’t’ sound fun at all. Though it felt disgusting to do so, she knew she had to stick her tongue out._

_“Hurry it up, I don’t got all day,” Merida said._

_Elsa figured that there might be some truth to this statement, but Merida could also choose to not attend classes today so she could keep farting on Elsa._

_Her tongue stuck out and lapped against the butt, which hadn’t been washed in twenty days. Immediately she retracted it, that was the worst thing she had ever tasted, including blackened Spam meat. And green eggs and ham._

_“Oh, I want to release these awful extreme taco farts! But I promise I won’t do so if you keep licking. Very hard. My butt wants to feel like the best ice cream you have ever tried. Chocolate.”_

_Ugh, why did she have to put that image in her head?_

_“Oh, that would be super cute. If I had chocolate icre cream on my butt and you licked it off and as you did so, I farted so strongly that you’d want to run away but I wouldn’t let you. Doesn’t’ that sound so hot?”_

_Elsa didn’t think so. But she started licking the butt hard, hoping that this would appease  
Merida and put the chocolate ice cream thing out of her head. Some parts of it felt like she was licking sandpaper. It felt like her tongue was scratched up._

_Merida shifted down to sitting on her boobs. Then she patted Elsa’s head. “You’re such an obedient slave. But I can’t get the ice cream thing out of my head. I have to do it to you. So I need to restrain you so I can come back with ice cream, and then we can have fun fun fun.”_

_Elsa didn’t like this at all. Merida began pulling a thick rope out of her purse and typing Elsa down to the bench._

_“And so you can’t scream and alert anyone to your plight,” she added, tearing a sock off her foot, and turning it inside out, she stuffed it, sweat drenched and rotten-smelling, into Elsa’s mouth._

_“Choke on my foot perspiration, you little winch,” Merida said. She shoved her bare foot back into her shoe. “Will be back soon with some yummy ice cream. Don’t go anywhere now.”_

_Not that Elsa could._

_Merida marched off. The crunch of her shoes on leaves and twigs was sonorous as she left.  
Elsa wondered slightly why she was so apprehensive about the chocolate ice cream licking thing. It was kind of cute, in her head. So long as it didn’t involve farting._

_Merida returned after twenty-five minutes. She peered down at her bound and gagged slave._

_“Oh, you look so cute when you’re helpless like that. My heart is racing.”_

_The redhead placed the free hand not holding the chocolate icre cream cone over her heart._

_Elsa wanted to tell her to cut the theatrics, but with Merida’s disgusting sweat-filled sock in her mouth, she couldn’t. Well, it had a lower amount of smelly perspiration now most likely, since some of it had rolled off on Elsa’s tongue. Unfortunately, she had to lick it or she’d feel like she was losing air. It wasn’t easy to breathe through only her nose._

_“I want to untie you but this is heaven to me,” Merida said. She looked at the ice cream cone._

_“Oh, I’d better hurry up. Don’t want this to melt.”_

_She clenched open Elsa’s jaw and yanked the sock out. “Wow, you must really like the taste of my sweat. It almost feels completely clean.”_

_Elsa’s teeth were in pain from all that. So she couldn’t respond with words. She just hoped this ordeal would culminate soon._

_“I hope your tongue isn’t too exhausted, because I really want you to have this ice cream.”_

_Merida waved it beneath Elsa’s nose. Her olfactory senses tingled from one of her favorite smells ever being so near. She started to stick her tongue out._

_“Uh-uh-uh, not until it’s on my pristine posterior.” Merida wagged her finger as she said this, like a parent chastising her child._

_Elsa didn’t like being treated like that, but to be fair, she also didn’t want to be bound to a bench. Who carries rope around with them in their purse, anyway? No one sensible, that was for sure._

_“Now then, time for you to have the thing you love the most, my beautiful butt in your face again!”_

_She took her seat there as though Elsa’s mug was a throne. “I feel like a princess sitting here,” she said, as if to emphasize this statement._

_Then she reached rehind her and rubbed the chocolate ice cream cone on her buttocks. She made it form a heart shape._

_“Lick it off, slave,” she said._

_Ugh, Elsa didn’t want to do this._

_“Remember, Megara will help me shrink you. And I’m about to text her, if you don’t get your tongue busy.”_

_Not the shrinking threat again. Elsa was getting tired of it._

_She stuck her tongue out though, not wanting to deal with that. And because, what could chocolate ice cream hurt? No matter where it was. Girls’ butts in general weren’t that disgusting, minus the farting. Even Merida’s._

_FFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

_Merida scooted off and peered down at her. “Loving my extreme taco farts?”_

_“I thought you weren’t going to give me those farts if I obeyed.”_

_Elsa started gagging because now that she was speaking, the redhead’s fart shot harder down her throat than it had when just her tongue had been sticking out._

_“Elsa, my poor little slave, I didn’t eat extreme tacos without planning to force a cute girl like yourself to smell the farts they would produce.”_

_“Then I’m not licking your butt any longer, no matter how much chocolate ice cream is on it.”  
Elsa wished she could cross her arms for emphasis but they were still tied down to the bench._

_“If you don’t, you will be shrunk.” Merida took a look at the cone. “Yipes, it’s going to melt fast.”_

_She climbed up on Elsa’s stomach and jumped, as though the platinum blonde were a comfortable mattress or a trampoline._

_“Oh, it’s so soft. You’d be my favorite toy ever, even without the fart. But what is a slave to a girl like me without farting? Oh right, a negative slave. And besides, this is just a little bit of fun. But butt stuff is everything.”_

_With that, she bent forward so that her butt was like the moon shining down on the Earth, i.e. Elsa’s face. Then she dumped the remainder of the ice cream in her anus._

_After that she dropped down and sat over Elsa’s lips._

_“Lick that yummy stuff out of my anus. Oh gosh, that sounds so gross.”_

_Elsa didn’t need to be threatened to be shrunk in. She started licking. The wonderful chocolate ice cream dripped onto her tongue, and she wondered if Merida was getting tired of holding her dress up so she could present her bare ass. But whether this was the case or not, she hoped she wouldn’t—_

_FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

_WWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF_

_…fart._

_Elsa felt as though she had been punched in the gut by this gas that shot up her nostrils._

_“Don’t worry, my little slave, I have three or four more hours worth of fart to release. Doesn’t that sound absolutely splendid?”_

_Actually, it sounded horrid._

_“Kiss my butt again though, she doesn’t want to perform for you until you do.”_

__Good, she can go without doing that,_ Elsa thought. But she knew that Merida still held all the cards, so she had to do whatever she commanded. And with these smooches, unwillingly given, Merida commenced on her several-hours worth of flatulent torture, though there were some small breaks for food runs, with Elsa sock gagged and swirls of the redhead’s gas pummeling Elsa’s taste buds and nostrils while she waited during these breaks, wishing she could break loose, but knowing attempts were futile, until Merida finally let her go and she could be on her merry way._


	6. Ariel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa has been farted on so much, now it's her turn to fart on someone, so the girls get Ariel strapped down to a boat and Elsa farts on her while it drifts on the water.

Elsa was on a video call with Pocahontas. “And then, even though it was kind of fun licking the ice cream off her butt, she farted! To add insult to injury.”

“But you had endured fart from several girls for days before that, what made that any different?”

“Well, it was kind of fun kissing the butt and even taking chocolate ice cream off it with my tongue. But the farts were fueled by extreme tacos from Taco Bell. It wasn’t an enjoyable time at all.”

Pocahontas furrowed her brow. “You know what you need? Fart.”

“I’ve breathed in enough of that,” Elsa groaned. “I need something relaxing.”

“Of course,” Pocahontas said. “And it _will_ be relaxing. Because for once, _you _will be the one farting.”__

__“Um, what?” Elsa asked, staring at her screen._ _

__“Remember that girl you farted on the night we first went out? In the ball pit?”_ _

__Elsa recalled the redhead. She had been quite cute, and Poachontas encouraged Elsa to fart on her. It had been pretty exciting._ _

__“Her name’s Ariel, and she needs to be conquered.”_ _

__“She’s never let me pass gas on her. The only reason she was subdued then is that you wouldn’t let her leave.”_ _

__“Exactly! We’ll both capture her, and you’ll unleash horrendous farts, and ythen you’ll better understand what joy all these receive from unleashing on you.”  
Elsa was apprehensive about all this. She didn’t want to know what her tormentors were thinking or feeling. And that redhead had been a cutie. She didn’t mind the idea of farting on her in the ball pit—but she had been getting used to Pocahontas going on her at that time, and also it was a new experience. There was just so much exhilaration that night in finally finding a girl that she not only could date and enjoy spending time with , but whom she could sniff the farts of as well. Because she did have this fetish—but all the girls who had gone on her had been strangers for the most part. And like having a farting girlfriend was all she needed, not the gas of so many other babes._ _

__“Okay, I’ll try it, but you have to give me an extra long fart session first,” Elsa said._ _

__“My butt would enjoy that!” Pocahontas said, laughing._ _

__They hung up and Elsa looked up Ariel online. Apparently she was on the campus rowing team. Would be fun to fart on her in a boat. The very idea sent chills up Elsa’s spine._ _

__A week later, Elsa was waiting by the lake where the rowing team trained. She watched the water for awhile before hearing voices and steps coming near._ _

__The new people on the scene were Pocahontas, Belle, Megara, Merida, and a tied up Ariel who was struggling against them. Well, they had a blanket over her head and only ripped it off when they had gotten close. Ariel was gagged and she glared at them all._ _

__“What are all you of doing here?” Elsa asked._ _

__“What else?” Megara said. “To bring you your own fart slave.”_ _

__“She misses when you were tiny,” Merida said, petting Elsa’s arm. “I still kinda want to have you shrunk and in my panties.”_ _

__“You know someone random could come by and hear us,” Elsa said. “You shouldn’t talk about that in public.”_ _

__“Elsa, do you know how many other girls on campus would love to have you as a fart slave?” Merida asked._ _

__“Good luck with them catching me,” Elsa said. “But how do they even know?”_ _

__“Well, some don’t know yet but word is slipping out,” Belle said. “Pochontas’ roommate caught a video of Merida farting on you.”_ _

__“What?” Elsa asked, looking at her girlfriend._ _

__“Don’t worry,” Pocahontas said. “Nakoma’s channel is super small. Not that many people ha ve seen it.”_ _

__“My three little brothers couldn’t stop laughing watching it,” Merida offered._ _

__“You actually showed them? Belle asked. “That’s hardcore.”_ _

__“It’s my responsibility to show them something funny every Tuesday. It just was easier this week, that’s all.”_ _

__Ariel kicked Belle in the leg which caused er to hop on a foot. Merida had to quickly grab her so she wouldn’t run away. Then they carted her over to the wooden cabin where the boats were kept._ _

__Pocahontas had the key, which they had taken from Ariel, and they entered. Ignoring the pain in her foot, Belle helped Pocahontas, Megara, and Merida tie Ariel down in the boat, as she struggled against them._ _

__“She’s really not eager to smell your fart again,” Pocahontas said, grinning at her girlfriend._ _

__“I mean, I will probably need more food to keep going,” Elsa said._ _

__“Rapunzel’s bringing it,” Megara said. “She’s so excited that you’re going to become one of us.”_ _

__“Well, no, she won’t be on our level,” Belle said. “But at least she’ll known the joys of having someone underbutt.”_ _

__Elsa didn’t like how they were talking about her. Sure she was eager to try farting on Ariel…again, but like she wasn’t a fart rag they could just go on anytime.Though it was kind of interesting to think Ariel might find this as disgusting as she did the other girls’ stench.  
Just then Rapunzel appeared, laden with three large pizzas, one bucket of chicken, and four twelve inch long subs. She nearly dropped half of this but Megara and Merida jogged over to help, and they carried it over to the boat where they dumped it all in._ _

__“I can’t possibly eat all that,” Elsa said._ _

__Pocahontas placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, Nakoma’s bringing something that will solve that problem.”_ _

__Elsa didn’t think that not having a stomach for three large pizzas and a full bucket of chicken was a “problem.” But she guessed you had to think differently if you wanted to fart a lot?_ _

__Nakoma came over, wearing a carnation pink dress. She had a weird sense of fashion—no college girl should dress like that, even to formal occasions. But no one would dare tell  
Nakoma her fashion choices were ridiculous—she gave off the air that she would punch you in the windpipe if you said anything offensive about it._ _

__“I brought the milkshakes,” she said, happily._ _

__“Great, now we can get this boat on the water,” Pochontas said, and Megara, Merida, and Belle went to help her move it._ _

__They got it to the edge of the lake, and Elsa hopped in, her butt on Ariel’s face. “Ooh, this is so comfortable,” she said. “No wonder you all loved going on me.”_ _

__“I haven’t gotten a chance to fart on you yet, but it looks fun,” Nakoma said. She wagged her butt as she dropped the milkshakes in the boat at Elsa’s feet. They were in a carton with four holders so they weren’t in danger of spilling over._ _

__“Well, I’m about to pass gas, so you might all want to leave,” Elsa said._ _

__“I bet you wish I was under you butt instead of Ariel,” Rapunzel said._ _

__“She doesn’t’ dig the revenge part of this fetish,” Merida said. “But I bet Ariel is going to have a good time.”_ _

__“She’s going to have a rotten time,” Megara insisted._ _

__Belle had a notebook out and was scribbling in it furiously._ _

__“What’cha writing?” Nakoma asked._ _

__“An Ariel revenge story where she goes after Elsa and farts on her than starts targeting each of you.”_ _

__“Hey, isn’t it silly to do stuff like that involving real p;eople?”_ _

__“It’ll be posted on a private forum. And you never know, you guys might get ideas on how to fart torture Elsa in future.”_ _

__“Yeah, but you’re one of us too,” Rapunzel said._ _

__“Ariel has a nice ass,” Belle said. “She has a Buttstragram account.”_ _

__“What? Show me,” Nakoma demanded._ _

__Belle tucked her notebook under an arm and pulled out her smartphone._ _

__“Time for you to go in the water,” Merida waid, pushing the boat down onto it._ _

__Which was good she did, because at that moment, Elsa couldn’t hold her fart any longer._ _

__Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_ _

__Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_ _

__Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzpppppppppppppppppppppppppppoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_ _

__The girls ran for the shed because it was still close to the bank of the lake, and they of course didn’t want to smell it, but of course, Ariel had no choice, and it flooded up her nose, since she had a gag over her mouth and couldn’t breathe through it._ _

__Ariel was already thinking of avoiding all those girls as much as possible, though she might have to change universities to escape them all ultimately._ _

__However, that wasn’t really a good option. It would be complicated, and even though she didn’t like it, she could deal with the farting, so long as this wasn’t like all the time._ _

__Elsa opened a pizza box and pulled out a slice of supreme, which she bit into. Oh, this would not smell good coming out of her butt at all._ _

__When she finished that, she opened the bucket of chicken and removed a wing. It was spicy, which was unexpected…but perfect for a farting session,w hen she thought about it._ _

__After that, she needed a milkshake. She picked one up and was surpised to discover by the taste that it was chocolate mixed with strawberry. She didn’t know that people mixed milkshakes like this._ _

__She dipped her second slice of pizza in the garlic sauce that came with it._ _

__Then she realized just how speedy the milkshake made her metabolism, for at that moment a mega fart burst from her._ _

__FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_ _

__JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_ _

__MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF_ _

__Yipes. Ariel must be suffering beneath her. Those farts were definitely the first pizza slice and spicy chicken. Wow._ _

__But it felt wonderful to have someone be forced to breathe it. She could understand why the other girls did it to her. Although she hoped that she wouldn’t be under another farting girl fro awhile. Other than Pocahontas. She couldn’t get enough of her gas._ _

__She munched on the second slice of pizza and then some more chicken, a leg this time.  
Taking another sip of milkshake, she was ready to release more fart, and very exicted when it popped out._ _

__FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_ _

__JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_ _

__FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_ _

__Ariel gagged hard even through the white cloth covering her mouth. How did Elsa’s fart penetrate it? So disgusting. Also her nose felt as though a thousand staples had been released into it, so much pain._ _

__Though Elsa’s butt was kind of fun to be under. If it hadn’t been for the farting, she’d be having the time of her life._ _

__She wanted to check Buttstagram and see if her new picture was doing well. Though she feared she might not want anything to do with butts at all once this was over._ _

__But that would be awhile. And as Elsa proceeded munching on the oodles of food Nakoma had brought, chugging down milkshake, and farting, she really started to enjoy this situation more and more._ _

__After eight pizza slices and four pieces of chicken, she felt like she could fart out a hotel. And although they were in the open air, Ariel was trapped in the boat and in a way this was like her being in a closet. Because the only air Ariel could breathe was that filled with Elsa’s fart, or when there was a break in the sulfur production of the platinum blonde’s anus, the stink her butt gave off since Pocahontas had instructed her to not wash it for several days._ _

__FFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_ _

__RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_ _

__VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_ _

__“Oh, that feels so good,” she said. Ariel wanted to slap her, she could only breathe through her nose and even though some of the noxious blasts were so strong that they broke through the cloth, her nose suffered the most._ _

__Elsa enjoyed the view on the water. There were oars in the boat to row back when she was done, but for now she just let it drift where it would._ _

__She wondered vaguely if her farts could be strong enough to poison the lake. Without dipping her butt in. She wanted them released on Ariel’s face mostly._ _

__But then she looked down. “Hmmm, would be fun to stink up some boobs,” she said. She slipped down to that point, and began bouncing around on Ariel’s chest with her postioer._ _

__“Oh, so soft, this is the most fun I’ve had in a good while.”_ _

__She twisted her neck to look back at Ariel, who watched her with fearful eyes._ _

__Elsa pulled her shirt up, sitting on her midriff, and reached behind her to unhook Ariel’s bra._ _

__“Your boobs will stink so bad that a boy would be knocked out if you showed them to him when I’m through. Doesn’t that sound like fun?”_ _

__Elsa couldn’t believe she could slip into the “dom” role so easily, rather than the “sub” role she was often asked to undergo._ _

__Ariel shook her head from side to side as if saying she didn’t want her boobs farted on._ _

__“It’s going to happen whether you like it or not,” Elsa said. Her clit moved from this, she felt exhilarated. Whoa. She should definitely do this more often. “But first I’ll squeeze them so you feel really good.”_ _

__She reached for Ariel’s breasts one for each hand, and squeezed. “You must love this so much, yep yep yep.”_ _

__She stared into Ariel’s eyes. The redhead was disguted to discover that she did draw pleasure from this. She moaned through the cloth._ _

__“It does feel good, mrow. I knew it!” Elsa said. She stood up and slammed her butt down on Ariel’s face. “Your boobs can wait for the fart soak, first some more directly up your nostrils, you lucky girl!”_ _

__Ariel stopped moaning, but then Elsa took her shoes and socks off, letting them fall to the bottom of the boat, then began kneading Ariel’s boobs with her toes._ _

__“Yes, moan, moan hard so that my fart can shoot into your mouth and really bring it harm…”_ _

__Elsa started to fart but then she held it._ _

__“Wait, I want to hear you moan and for my gas to shoot into your open mouth. So time to ungag you.”_ _

__Elsa had another reason for doing this. She couldn’t wait to hear Ariel protest. Having a girl under her power…this was so wonderful._ _

__Soon as Ariel was ungagged, she started screaming._ _

__“Hey now, hush hush darling, imagine I’m your girlfriend.”_ _

__“No girlfriend of mine would ever fart on me, or if she did, I’d dump her.”_ _

__“Well, you can’t dump me now, we’re in the middle of the lake.”_ _

__“We’re…not…dating!” Ariel screeched._ _

__“But don’t you find me hot?” Elsa asked, stepping onto Ariel’s stomach and lifting one leg and winking so she looked extremely cute._ _

__“Careful, you’ll tip the boat.”_ _

__“Answer my question!”_ _

__“Fine. You’re hot. I might date you if we have things in common. But that doesn’t mean I want to smell your fart.”_ _

__“You don’t need to _want_ it, you just have to _do_ it.”_ _

__“What part of “I shouldn’t have to’ do you not understand?”_ _

__“What part of ‘You have no choice’ don’t you?” Elsa asked, huffing and puffing. She flipped  
about and tossed herself backward so her butt fell down on Ariel’s face._ _

__“Now I will make you moan and then while you are doing this, potent pizza and chicken farts will swarm your throat.”_ _

__Ariel was prepared to not moan, she felt so furious. Screaming hadn’t saved her, and negotiating hadn’t fixed the issue. Also why was Elsa so into this? Ariel wished she could fast forward to the moment she would be free, because Elsa couldn’t keep her out here forever.  
Even if she had a lot of food. It’d go cold after awhile._ _

__As she thought about this, Elsa was kneading her boobs again with her dirty toes._ _

___Don’t moan, _Ariel thought. _Please resist.___ _ _

____But her body wouldn’t obey. Her mouth dropped open and she began making the noise of sexual pleasure…curse these instincts._ _ _ _

____“Yes, that’s right, my feet are making you feel so hot. And now time for the worst smelling farts your nose, and taste buds, have ever experienced!”_ _ _ _

____Ariel kept pleading with her body to stop moaning, but it was no use._ _ _ _

____FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_ _ _ _

____JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_ _ _ _

____ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB_ _ _ _

____It all zoomed up Ariel’s throat, or rather down it considering her position. She wished her mouth would close but no matter how hard she willed it, all she could do was breathe Elsa’s Meat Lover’s pizza farts._ _ _ _

____As for the statement they were the worst Ariel had ever tasted, this had to be true. In fact that were so bad that it hurt her nose as much as it had when she was still gagged. Which meant that Elsa’s gas was getting stronger. Ugh._ _ _ _

____“I should see if I can keep it going for ten minutes,” Elsa said. “I bet I can.”_ _ _ _

____No, not a ten minute straight fart in her open mouth! Ariel wouldn’t be able to stand that. If only her mouth would shut…_ _ _ _

____But Elsa began playing with her boobs even harder. It had been awhile since Ariel had a boyfriend, and she missed being touched there. But why did it have to be by some girl’s dirty feet while that same girl farted into her moaning mouth?_ _ _ _

____FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDMMMMMMMM  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRR  
RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_ _ _ _

____The fart lasted twelve minutes, not just ten. While Elsa had been releasing, the boat drifted off into the middle of the lake. It was a beautiful view, and she felt so elated, seeing the same amount of water on all sides._ _ _ _

____Elsa also delighted in the fact that Ariel couldn’t see it. All her eyes could look at were Elsa’s beautiful butt, her platinum blonde braid, or the sky._ _ _ _

____The braid was very enticing as it wagged, making Ariel feel for a moment that it would indeed be pleasant being Elsa’s girlfriend._ _ _ _

____But not her fart slave. That part would never be enjoyable, ugh._ _ _ _

____“Oh, I haven’t even touched the Canadian bacon, olives, spinach and garlic pizza yet, my bad,” Elsa said, moving her butt upward to Ariel’s eyes._ _ _ _

____Ffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_ _ _ _

____Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_ _ _ _

____Ddddddddddddddddddddddllllllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ _ _ _

____Ariel’s eyes stung from the fart juice splashed into them. How could Elsa be so cruel as to do this? Did she have a mean gene in her DNA?_ _ _ _

____“Gosh, all those other girls are so right, this is the best time of my life! No wonder they did it to me. Yipes. I’d never stop doing this if I didn’t have other duties.”_ _ _ _

____“What?” Ariel asked. “You have to let me go at some point.”_ _ _ _

____“Probably, but for now I don’t have to worry about that. So long as I have this food and these milkshakes, I’m going to keep blasting you.”_ _ _ _

____“This isn’t fair. You’ve farted on me enough. Row us back to shore.”_ _ _ _

____“Not yet, I still have tons of food left.”_ _ _ _

____“No, no more!” Ariel said. “I’ve had enough.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m the one with power here, not you. And so I decide when it’s over.”_ _ _ _

____“You just farted in my eyes. You’re disgusting.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not the one tied down in a boat, whose face stinks worse than a cave full of skunks.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s because you farted on it, so please stop!”_ _ _ _

____Elsa stuck her feet out and stomped on Ariel’s breasts._ _ _ _

____“Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!” Ariel wailed. “Stop torturing me!”_ _ _ _

____“No,” Elsa said. “I’m having fun, and I don’t expect that to change.”_ _ _ _

____“The law of diminishing returns,” Ariel said._ _ _ _

____“That doesn’t’ apply to farting on someone, trust me.”_ _ _ _

____“Maybe we should swap places and I can discover that for myself.”_ _ _ _

____“What? You fart on me? No, that doesn’t work. You belong beneath my butt. That is so obvious here.”_ _ _ _

____“Hey now, no one died and made you queen.”_ _ _ _

____“I’ve had enough of your yapping,” Elsa said, yanking one of her dirty socks out from the bottom of the boat, which required her to dig her butt hard into Ariel’s face, then uprighting herself and dropping this filthy piece of cloth into Ariel’s mouth._ _ _ _

____“Suck on that for a bit while I eat this lovely pizza and fart on your breasts.”_ _ _ _

____Once more, Ariel was astonished by the level of cruelty Elsa could resort to. Her sock was revolting, had a lot of sweat and grime on it. And it definitely wasn’t an improvement over having farts released in her open mouth._ _ _ _

____“Such lovely breasts to foul up with my farts,” Elsa said, sitting on Ariel’s beautiful hills. She rocked on them with immense joy. Then she reached for some pizza, the Canadian bacon, onion, spinach and garlic one. It tasted scrumptious. After a couple of slices, she washed it down with a banana butterscotch min chocolate chip milkshake. Very convoluted but Elsa liked Rapunzel’s style in ordering this._ _ _ _

____“Ooh, icky farts about to emerge from my anus, doesn’t that make your clit dance?” Elsa said. She was sitting with her back to Ariel’s face but now she flipped about to sit the other way._ _ _ _

____She put her dirty feet behind Ariel’s head and forced her to nod._ _ _ _

____“Awww, I knew you’d agree!”_ _ _ _

____Ariel loathed this. Elsa was getting way into this dominating thing. Even forcing her to frickin’ nod._ _ _ _

____Elsa flipped back around. “Now to give you what you desperately desire, my gas on your boobs!”_ _ _ _

____Ariel didn’t want that at all. She hated that her breasts were exposed. Of course no one would see, except Elsa, unless they flew over in a helicopter. But still, it was awful._ _ _ _

____“Oh wait, I should rub my bare butt on them first, you need more than just foul air, and an unwashed ass is perfect to make them absolutely disgusting.”_ _ _ _

____Elsa lowered her jeans and then did just that, grinding her posterior up and down and all around the circumference of both of Ariel’s boobs._ _ _ _

____FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_ _ _ _

____ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_ _ _ _

____DDDDDDDLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_ _ _ _

____So gross! Her breasts were now soaked in fart juice, and not just any fart juice. The kind fueled by Canadian bacon, onion, spinach and garlic pizza. NO guy would find it possible to be in a room with her shirtless unless thisx stink dissipated. But the milkshake made it dso those kind of farts wouldn’t be gone for several hours. Elsa didn’t know this of course, but she had a feeling the stink would stick for a good while nonetheless._ _ _ _

____“Yuck, yuck, yuck! I never thought a girl would beg to have her breasts sprinkled with odors from my ass, but now they’d probably make someone vomit to smell them.”_ _ _ _

____Ariel wanted to claim she didn’t beg. But that was impossible with a sock gag in her mouth._ _ _ _

____Her tongue was getting tired of licking it. She had stopped for a few seconds but it made this situation worse to not be doing anything to pass the time so she had resumed._ _ _ _

____“You’re the cutest fart slave I ever had,” Elsa said, standing on her stomach again._ _ _ _

____Ariel figured she was the only fart slave Elsa ever had, so that was no compliment. Also she feared that if Elsa kept doing this, the boat would tip over. Which actually might be a good thing. It would ruin the pizza and chicken that remained. Also the milkshakes would be lost so  
Elsa could no longer mega speed up her metabolism._ _ _ _

____But the platinum blonde was careful. The boat didn’t tip over, even when she thrust her butt down at Ariel’s face like a meteor._ _ _ _

____FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_ _ _ _

____RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_ _ _ _

____WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_ _ _ _

____ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF_ _ _ _

____The excessive ripos were awful to smell but they bypassed the sock in Ariel’s mouth and made her feel like the lowest worm, digging in the earth. Except at least a worm would be doing something, instead of trapped on a boat with fart splashing all over it. Also the stench of Elsa’s ass nearly knocked her out alone, let alone what her flatulence did._ _ _ _

____“I feel so happy! Wow. All the girls who let gas out on me…no wonder they felt justified, this is wonderful.”_ _ _ _

____Elsa sat on Ariel’s neck and grinned down at her glare. “Oh, are you pretending to be mad about what I’m doing to you? That’s so cute!”  
Ariel couldn’t believe Elsa could say yet another statement which filled her with so much anger._ _ _ _

____“Guess I’d better eat more chicken,” Elsa said, bouncing along Ariel’s body until she was in a good spot to reach over and grab the bucket, which was at the redhead’s knee._ _ _ _

____She munched on a thigh with immense pleasure. Not only did it taste wonderful, but it would smell terrible coming out her other end._ _ _ _

____She downed some blueberry and butternut pecan milkshake. Then she rubbed her belly and sighed, before bouncing back up to Ariel’s face._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
WWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_ _ _ _

____VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_ _ _ _

____HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB_ _ _ _

____…went the spicy chicken farts. Ariel’s nose felt like it had been sliced into and that nothing could help it against the massively potent odors Elsa gifted it._ _ _ _

____“I love farting so much! And having someone smell it is an absolute win.”_ _ _ _

____Ariel was super tired of this. Why couldn’t she have some sort of superpower which would turn Elsa’s desire to do this to her off?_ _ _ _

____Actually having any power at all would be super cool. Ice powers to freeze Elsa’s butthole so farts couldn’t come out it, or the power of the voice to sing Elsa to stop releasing, although technically that probably wouldn’t have worked since Ariel had been gagged this whole time.  
And for all she knew Elsa’s farts could melt ice._ _ _ _

____Maybe a power which could levitate Elsa and send her to shore, then turn this boat into a golden flying pirate ship and soar away. Then she would convinced her father to let her transfer university, while her seven older sisters laughed at her for being turkey, and then at the new university she would stay far away from farting girls._ _ _ _

____She wondered what could make Elsa think this was okay. Did she simply have a farting fetish? But that didn’t make sense, six other girls had helped get Ariel in this boat, and Ariel was sure they weren’t all like Elsa’s slaves or anything. They had been eager to capture and restrain her._ _ _ _

____“You k now, if I had to pick a girl to fart on, I’m so glad it’s you,” Elsa said, having reseated herself on Ariel’s boobs. “Sure, there are a lot of pretty girls on campus but my butt feels so _right_ on you.” She grinned at Ariel then reached over and ran a hand over the redhead’s ear, tickling it. Against her will, Ariel began to laugh through her sock gag._ _ _ _

____“Do you think I’m cute?” Elsa asked._ _ _ _

____Elsa stopped tickling her ear so Ariel could clam down from her mirth, then allowed her half a minute to answer._ _ _ _

____The ginger didn’t need prompting this time. Elsa was adorable to look at, and if she had done all this to Ariel without the farting and the smelly sock in her mouth, she’d be having a mighty good time right now._ _ _ _

____She nodded._ _ _ _

____“I knew you liked me!” Elsa said, exuberantly. “I bet you want to see my boobs.”_ _ _ _

____Ariel didn’t, not really. Well, kind of. But only to increase the illusion that she was Elsa’s girlfriend so that she could stop worrying about the fart or have something adorable to picture in her head to think about until this ordeal was over._ _ _ _

____“Too bad, I’m not showing them to a girl whose own breasts smell like they’ve been stuck in an unflushed toilet.”_ _ _ _

____Ariel glared at her at this. It was Elsa’s fault her breasts smelled like that. Sne she wasn’t in any position to fight this._ _ _ _

____“You know, I bet you’re hungry,” Elsa said. “Betcha’d like a slice of pizza.”_ _ _ _

____She waved one of the Canadian bacon, onion, spinach and garlic pizza slices in front of her nose._ _ _ _

____It did smell lovely though the gas was stills wirling and made it just a tiny bit difficult to enjoy._ _ _ _

____“Wait a minute, this isn’t good enough for your taste buds, I should eat it instead,” Elsa said, munching on the slice._ _ _ _

____Ariel glared at her but the heat either wasn’t felt or Elsa delighted in infuriating her. Either way it made her very upset. If only she could voice this resentment, although it wouldn’t fix anything. It would only make Elsa play harder with her little slave._ _ _ _

____“Cheer up, my sweet,” Elsa said. “I’m not kidding that if I weren’t in a relationship already, I would totally ask you out. And I always treat my girlfriend right.”_ _ _ _

____She was aware she held Pocahontas’ position with Ariel and that totally titillated her._ _ _ _

____Something else she desired to do was to make this a lasting memory so that when the next girl got her underbutt—because there probably would be more, or one of those who had already done it—well, when this happened, she wanted to reminscene about this scenairio and think of the good times to help her through it._ _ _ _

____Not that one could picture wonderful things so well when sniffing farts they would rather not, but it was something she hadn’t tried yet, and anything to make the experience easier was welcome._ _ _ _

____“Meat Lover’s, that’s what your growling stomach needs,” Elsa said, taking a slice dripping with hamburger, pepperoni, salami, sausage, ham, and bacon._ _ _ _

____She waved it under Ariel’s nose as she had done the previous slice. Ariel wasn’t going to fall for that trick this time by hoping that she’d actually be fed._ _ _ _

____Elsa pressed the end to Ariel’s lips. “You want to munch on it so badly, don’t you?”_ _ _ _

____Truth was, Ariel did desire this. Not just to appease her empty stomach, but to be fed by an extremely beautiful girl. That was almost like a dream come true. At least if you could subtract the farting and the sweat-filled sock in her mouth._ _ _ _

____“Wait, I haven’t put the special sauce to make it taste better,” Elsa said. She Slapped the hot pizza down on Ariel’s neck. Well, it wasn’t fresh out of the oven warm, but it still retained some heat._ _ _ _

____Then Elsa rubbed her butt on it. “Can you guess what that sauce is?”_ _ _ _

____She cupped an ear as if Ariel could give a verbal response, but of course the redhead’s vocal source was blocked._ _ _ _

____“The special sauce is…my fart juice! Doesn’t that sound lovely?”_ _ _ _

____Ariel tried to shake her head._ _ _ _

____“Oh, yes, you want it so badly! You’re so lucky I’m willing to give it to you. I bet a pizza slice farted on by me would sell for a ton in auction._ _ _ _

____Ariel wanted to say there was nowhere she could sell it._ _ _ _

____“I could start a “Girls-Fart-on-Food’ website and it would be sort of like ebay but it would be localized so that it could be delivered, and we would have like Doordash drivers to take it, or perhaps the girl whose supposed to fart on it would drive it over and the person who won the auction would get to see it farted on firsthand…but I would need a coder to make this happen.”_ _ _ _

____She kinda hoped that she’d be farted on by a coder girl she could convince to set this up. Or she could try learning code herself but that might take years, and the idea was so bright in her head—if she could start it a year and a half to two years from now, it would be perfect. Or sooner._ _ _ _

____“Time to stink up your supper!” Elsa said excitedly._ _ _ _

____She rubbed her butt on the pizza slice. “Fart juice coming right up!”_ _ _ _

____Ariel watched inhorror and heard the sound she dreaded._ _ _ _

____FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_ _ _ _

____JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_ _ _ _

____WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_ _ _ _

____ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRCHCHCHCH_ _ _ _

____“This is going to be the most delicious slice of pizza ever! I bet you can’t wait to sink your taste buds in it.”_ _ _ _

____Actually, Ariel hoped something would interrupt Elsa’s plans. Like someone would see them and order the boat back, or the platinum blonde would be careless and tip the boat over by accident._ _ _ _

____“Time to feed you, you hungry wrench. Grr.”_ _ _ _

____Elsa cranked Ariel’s lips open and extracted the sock. “Awww, it’s covered in your saliva, what a good little slave you are! I love how eager you are to please your mistress.”_ _ _ _

____Elsa patted Ariel on the head with the sock._ _ _ _

____Ariel’s mouth was sore from how busy she had been sucking on the sock to fight against  
Elsa’s fart sprinkles. But she still needed to voice something. “I’m not eating that pizza,” she declared._ _ _ _

____“Yes you are,” Elsa said. “I’m not giving you a choice.”_ _ _ _

____“Well then I’ll punch you first chance I get.”_ _ _ _

____“If you do, I’ll definitely punish you for insubordination,” Elsa said, gleefully._ _ _ _

____“Insubordination? You’re not the boss of me.”_ _ _ _

____“I am too. I’m your sexy girlfriend boss whom you have no option but to obey.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re not my girlfriend,” Ariel said saucily._ _ _ _

____“But you wish I were. And I’m here to make your dreams come true.”_ _ _ _

____“My dream doesn’t involve you,” Ariel said._ _ _ _

____“Oh, but it does. Or it will. Tonight you will have the sexiest dream ever, and it will involve you feeling me up, squeezing my breasts, locking lips with me…”_ _ _ _

____“It won’t!” Ariel screeched._ _ _ _

____“Oh, yes it will. And we’ll be in the sexiest places you can think of…”_ _ _ _

____“I promise you, my dream tonight will be free of—“_ _ _ _

____But at that moment, Elsa stuffed the pizz slice in Ariel’s mouth. “Choke or chew on that, whatever. So long as you understand that you are fart slave to me.”_ _ _ _

____Ariel wanted to spit it out, but not only was this impractical, especially since her stomach was hungry and wouldn’t care what she sent down to it, but also because Elsa placed her fet on either side of Ariel’s face so she couldn’t move it._ _ _ _

____“Wait, that’s not how to do this. I need to force you to chew.” Elsa cupped a hand over her chin as if to indicate thinking seriously. “Oh, I know! I’ll block your nose so the only way you can breathe is by chewing and swallowing that nasty tasting pizza! Doesn’t that make your  
heart giddy with joy?”_ _ _ _

____A different emotion was driving in Ariel’s brain. One that started with a D and ended with an “isgust.”_ _ _ _

____Elsa climbed up Ariel’s cheek with her toes and used them to squeeze her nose shut so she couldn’t inhale through that, and sine her mouth was blocked, she had to chew to get the oxygen required for survival._ _ _ _

____Loathing what she was being coerced into doing, Ariel chewed on the pizza. It tasted terrible but far worse than she had expected. How dd such a beautiful girl have an ass that produced such awful substances? It made zero sense._ _ _ _

____The fart juice seemed to have soaked into every ounce of meat on the pizza. She had once bitten into a hamburger made from rotten ground beef but it hadn’t been nearly as horrible as this._ _ _ _

____“Oh my slave, I should give your breasts some more flatulence, don’t you think > I really want them to stink for a long while.”_ _ _ _

____Elsa backed up the hills with her butt without releasing her toes on Ariel’s nose._ _ _ _

____She also reached for the bucket of chicken and crunched down on a spicy breast. “Who, symbolic,” she said, showing it to Ariel._ _ _ _

____The redhead finished chewing on the pizza and swallowed the last bite._ _ _ _

____“Stop, you farted on my breasts enough!”_ _ _ _

____“Hey, you should be begging me to release more, slave. I am after all the hottest girl you ever laid eyes on.”_ _ _ _

____“Actually, Rapunzel’s hotter than you,” Ariel said._ _ _ _

____“What was that?” Elsa asked, about to lose her patience._ _ _ _

____“I’d rather sleep with Rapunzel than you any day.”_ _ _ _

____Elsa removed her toes from Ariel’s nose and slid her foot across her face. She then put her own face close to Ariel’s. “Listen to me, I am a fart slave to Rapunzel, and you are a fart slave to me. Which means you have no chance with her. There’s a stink hierarchy here and you’re at the bottom.”_ _ _ _

____Ariel grimaced at this statement. She resented being talked to like that._ _ _ _

____“Then how about I take your sister, Anna? I noticed she wasn’t among those girls who fart on you and control all your decisions.”_ _ _ _

____“Anna? You could never be good enough for her,” Elsa stormed. “And for that, you deserve to have your face stomped on.”_ _ _ _

____She raised a foot._ _ _ _

____“I’m just expressing an opinion,” Ariel said. “Go easy on me.”_ _ _ _

____“If you really don’t think I’m hot, just say so.”_ _ _ _

____“Of course you are. But like…Anna and Rapunzel have some of the best Buttstagrams. I haven’t seen yours.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s because I don’t post on there,” Elsa said. “But I still have to punish you for thinking you could ever be worthy of Anna.”_ _ _ _

____With that she brought her foot down with a tremendous slam on Ariel’s nose. She put her other foot on top of that one to add pressure._ _ _ _

____“Hurts, doesn’t it? All you had to do was say I’m your dream girl, and you could’ve avoided this.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, and you’ll just keep adding babes to your farting harem. Soon you won’t have anywhere you can go without taking a step and being forced to sniff a girls’ farts.”_ _ _ _

____“Several babes have alaredy had their way with me. I doubt there are that many more on campus who want to treat me—er, bombast me—with their farts.”_ _ _ _

____“There are several,” Ariel said. “All you actual girlfriend needs to do is find them.”_ _ _ _

____“Enough!” Elsa shrieked. She reached into the bucket of chicken and ripped the skin off a spicy wing. She stuck it in her anus. “I’m going to fart on your breasts so hard that they won’t smell good again for a week even if you shower every night!”_ _ _ _

____She grabbed a milkshake and guzzled it, then rubbed her stomach. “Prepare for next level foulness!”_ _ _ _

____FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_ _ _ _

____RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_ _ _ _

____WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_ _ _ _

____CHCHCHCHLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_ _ _ _

____As she farted on Ariel’s breasts, she stomped on the redhead’s face._ _ _ _

____“That will teach you to crush on my sister!” she snarled, when it was was all finished. “Oh,  
and something tasty for your dessert, chicken skin!”_ _ _ _

____She pulled what she had stuffed into her anus before this last few blast of farts out and tossed it into Ariel’s mouth._ _ _ _

____“Chew, slave, chew!” Elsa barked._ _ _ _

____Ariel wanted to scream at her, but Elsa started ripping off topping from pizza slices and adding them to the mix, then sat over Ariel’s mouth._ _ _ _

____“Fine, if you won’t obey, I’ll just fart on you. Also, I’m telling Anna to block you from her Buttstagram. So say goodbye to your fawning over her.”_ _ _ _

____Ariel was even more furious now. At least she had good meat in her mouth that wasn’t farted on, but she had to rip the spicy chicken skin apart with her teeth first in order to reach it._ _ _ _

____“Farting on you might be one of my top favorite things to do ever,” Elsa said. “And with all this food, I should have three more hours of it. Doesn’t that make you so happy?”_ _ _ _

____Ariel growled. Was Elsa true sadist? Or was it because she—Ariel—was her victim? Perhaps she wouldn’t have the courage to do this to another girl, or wouldn’t want to. Perhaps Ariel could tamper with her emotions with speech and make her go after someone else. Perhaps Aurora, an adorable blonde Ariel knew._ _ _ _

____She started to make speech toward this goal when Elsa dropped the other sock aside from the one before in her mouth._ _ _ _

____“This one needs cleaning too, you icky fart slave,” she said. “And now it’s time for me to feed my belly which with the power of delicious milkshakes will transfer that food to my ass lickety-split and then my butt will bless your cute nose with its pungent odors. I know you’re  
so thrilled to be my victim, yes you are, my sweet redheaded kitten!”_ _ _ _

____FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_ _ _ _

____WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ_ _ _ _

____GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_ _ _ _

____Ariel gagged through the sock, disgusted that Elsa was back to torturing her with farts, when she had thought this was near over. Three more hours of this was an absolute nightmare in her head, and it would be even worse actually experiencing it._ _ _ _

____If only Ariel had enough strength to break the rope binding her, shove Elsa off and toss her in the water, or rock the boat to tip it over. But alas, she was well restrained due to the ropework of the other girls, who were eagerly passing a bowl of popcorn between themselves as they watched Elsa doing this from the bank of the lake._ _ _ _

____“She sure has come a long way,” Belle said to Pocahontas, tossing some popcorn between her teeth and onto her tongue, savoring its buttery goodness._ _ _ _

____“Yes, but there’s more trials ahead. Because you aren’t the only girls who will fall in love with farting on her.”_ _ _ _

____“I can’t wait till it’s my turn,” Nakoma said._ _ _ _

____Pocahontas patted her roommate’s arm. “She has lots of butts to suffer beneath.”_ _ _ _

____“I can’t wait to shrink her again,” Megara said. “And have fun with you, Merida.”_ _ _ _

____“I want to join in farting on a shrunken Elsa,” said Belle._ _ _ _

____“It’s still some time away, but sure, you can be a part of it.”_ _ _ _

____Pocahontas smiled. Her girlfriend was experiencing both sides of the coin, but there would be many, many more girls farting on her than those serving Elsa. In fact, if she had her way,_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Ariel would be the only one submissive to Elsa, but who knows, there might be another she wouldn’t deem worthy of joining the elite club._ _ _ _


	7. Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now Elsa's sister's turn to gas her up, and with Megara's help she is shrunk again. The other girls come to play as well, including some new ones whose farting session on Elsa might be on the horizon...

gara instructed her on how to use the shrink ray. She couldn’t wait to shrink Elsa and fart on her. 

She entered the dorm room she shared with her sister. Though they were best friends, recently Elsa had been caught up with Pocahontas and the plethora of girls who farted on her. So there hadn’t been much sister bonding.

Which gave Anna an excuse to shrink her adorable older sister and treat her to some butt fun.

There were also tons of girls waiting to do this to Elsa. Anna was so glad that she got to have her turn now. In fact, the rumor mill amongst the girls said that they might give it to Pocahontas’ roommate next, while Elsa’s roommate got it herself this time. Which would be perfect since the whole reason this whole flatulent train worked is that Elsa and Pocahontas were dating.

So she went up to her sister in their room, who was at her vanity, putting on makeup. Elsa felt so good about how she farted on Ariel the day before in the boat. Nothing like letting loose that gas.

“Has my package arrived yet?” Anna asked. She had an idea for something that required cardboard. In fact, she had been talks with the other girls, Megara in particular, about farting on Elsa for a bit now, so she had ordered something two days before through Amazon Prime just for this purpose.

“You’re assuming I went downstairs to check the mailbox and bring it here,” Elsa said.

“Well, did you?” Anna asked.

“Yeah, it’s on your bed.”

“Oh.”

Anna and Elsa had separate bedrooms but a shared living space, which included a kitchen, bathroom, couch, and coffee table, also a place they could set up a TV, which they had.

Elsa’s room was first to come pass on the way to the bathroom, and her vanity was in there right next to the desk where she would study. Well, it could be used for whatever, the vanity was atop an area with drawers where you could put what you liked in, while Elsa had her legs facing the window. She had set up a large oval mirror on this area and peered in it as she put on mascara.

“Going somewhere?” Anna asked.

“Yeah, I have a date with Pocahontas later.”

“Well, you’re not going to make it to that,” Anna said, quietly.

“What?” Elsa asked.

Then Anna leaned over her sister and pointed the shrink ray at Elsa’s neck.

“I’m going to shrink you down and fart on you like mad,” Anna said, gaggling.

Elsa immediately stood up and tried to get around Anna and escape from her bedroom, but the redhead pulled the trigger, shrinking her. 

Seeing she was only an inch and a half tall again, Elsa quickly tried to hide, but Anna threw the shrink ray behind her and dived to capture her sister. She cupped her fingers around the tiny blonde. Elsa vaulted through though having found an opening, Anna’s knees rubbed against the floor, hurting, as she tried to catch her sister again.

“Oh, no, you don’t,” she said, kicking out at the bathroom door, which had been ajar. Elsa was planning to take refuge in there. She actually hadn’t flushed the toilet earlier and so the smell would’ve forced Anna’s nose to suffer and even if she flushed the toilet herself, the smell would linger and make her feel ill. But now this plan had a stick in it because now she couldn’t get into the bathroom.

“You are trapped!” Anna called. She dived for Elsa but her sister ran for Anna’s bedroom and darted under the bed.

Which was full of stuff. Anna threw everything under there, textbooks, dirty laundry, hair accessories she was done with for the week, even a pizza crust. That last part made Elsa almost puke as she stepped on it, but she needed to hide.

She leapt over a pearly necklace and thought about hiding under a dirty pair of her sister’s panties, but Anna would clearly look there first, so she cranked open the lid of a jewelry chest and hit down inside. It was really difficult to get the lid back on and close herself up in the dark place. She knew Anna qould eventually find her but she hoped that with so much stuff under there and how long it would take, Anna would give up for awhile and during that time Elsa could sneak out.

Though that part of the plan could backfire if Anna shut her door, still perhaps she could find some other place to hide and sneak out when Anna retackled the stuff under the bed.

Anna was frustrated. After Elsa ran in her bedroom, she flipped on the light. She saw her sister dart under the bed and wished she’d have kept her locked in her fingers earlier.

She removed a layer of stuff beneath the bed, a pile of clothes, including some very dirty socks that she had worn for a week, bracelets and headbands and ribbons. Anna liked to style her hair differently depending on the day of the week. She even found a box of purple hair dye she had used once.

She kept digging but then got hungry. She had pushed all the stuff she got out against the wall, some she shoved into the wardrobe that every room in this dorm hald.

Then she went to heat up a cheeseburger from Jack in the Box and some tacos, which would be fun to fart out on tiny Elsa.

When her paper plate was heated up, she hopped back into her room, sat on the floor, and extended her stinky feet to try to force Elsa out of her hiding place from that foul odor, and to force her to take even more, the rivulets her anus was waiting to release.

She munched on the cheeseburger, but two interchanging bites with the tacos. Like an eating roulette. Burger, taco, burger, then back again.

She finished this and tossed the paper plate onto her dirty laundry pile. Then she began scrambling for her sister again, pushing heaps of junk out of the way, including a fur hood meant to represent a fox, an anime maid cosplay, and her prom dress which she had brought to university for its sentimental value.

She had gone with another girl, Jasmine, who had long beautiful black hair and was so fun to be around. But Jasmine had decided they should be apart for the time being, focusing on school work their freshman year, which Anna had decided to follow since there was no persuading Jasmine and she wasn’t a fan of arguments.

She let out a stray fart while her butt was up in the air as she shuffled stuff out of the way.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfffffffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

It sucked so much Elsa wasn’t there to smell it, though. She had to find her quick before another fart bust out.

She reached the smelly panties and shoved them aside, wrinkling her nose. She had hoped  
Elsa would be right under that but that would mean she’d be excited for Anna’s farts.  
Although to be honest, maybe she was and just wanted Anna to catch her first? That would be super cute.

She pushed aside more junk. Then she got to the jewelry box. About to lay it aside, nto sure how a tiny person could get it shut, so presuming Elsa wasn’t in there, she sat on it and pushed other stuff out of the way.

But then she wondered. Elsa might’ve hidden in the jewelry box. It wasn’t impossible for a tiny person to close themselves in. Just difficult, but she had quite a bit of time to do if that was her plan.

Anna smiled. Elsa probably thought she could get out when Anna fatigued of searching. Her surmise had to be right. She purposefully pushed her butt off the chest so that it rested between her legs.

Lifting the lid, she spotted Elsa curled up in a bar in one of the inserts, which was empty.

“There you are, my sweet sis! I’m about to fart so it’s time for you to take it.”

Anna reached for her sister and quickly unzipped her jeans, and tossed Elsa into her panties.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzoooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

“Gosh, it stinks in here,” Anna said. “I wonder why. Oh right, tha’ts my butt’s doing!”

Tiny Elsa was forced to breathe it in, gagging hard as she was clamped by her sister’s buttcheeks.

Then Anna reached down and grabbed her, smiling at her sister having been blasted by her fart, then set her on the flor, pressing down on Elsa’s body with her toes lightly, but to her sister it was immense pressure, as Anna ripped off a strip of duct tape and then taped it across Elsa’s chest so she couldn’t move.

“Sorry sis, I’ve got to move all that junk back under there so we hcan have some real fun. But of course I’ll gift you a fart before I do all that work.”

She zipped up her jeans and sat on Elsa.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTT  
THHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

It reeked of orange chicken and curly fries. A weird combination in Elsa’s opinion but she wouldn’t have cared so long as she didn’t have to smell it, but unfortunately she did.

Anna quickly got off. “Now, now, sis, I know you want more so badly. But first I have to get this place cleared. Because I’ve got big plans for you.”

Elsa was apprehensive about what these big plans could possibly be. But at least it meant  
Anna wasn’t torturing her with farts for the time being. Although that was kind of pointless to be pleased about since her most recent fart still pummeled her nostrils as though it was a tick of Dynamite lit on fire and she a tower it could incinerate…

Anna was in the midst of pushing everything back under when she thought how she could’ve just taken the box out to their shared space, though it would be unfun there ultimately. But then it occurred to her that why use a space she was going to be taking up to fart? Also she was super eager to hop to it. So the conclusion she came to made immense sense to her.

Why use either of those places, and why waste so much time cleaning? All she had to do was take her sister and the box into Elsa’s room.

Stinking up Elsa’s space was definitely the best option, so with that she lifted the box off her bed, carried It into Elsa’s room, then came back to get her shrunken siste, rip the duct tape off the spot it was attached to the floor, then carry it to the next befroom, where she had to reapply the tape. In order for this to work, she needed to remove what was in the package.

She went to fetch scissors to cut the tape with, off the box, which were hard to find amonst her mess. She finally surrendered that since she couldn’t wait to fart more and rummaged through Elsa’s school supply drawer, finally getting one that Elsa had had since eighth grade and using them to cut the tape apart, then pull out the contents But she also had to dumb out the Styrofoam. She considered doing that right in Elsa’s room, since she was so patient, but she didn’t look forward to cleaning it up so she opted against this.

Once all this was done, she bent over her sister, smiling, letting one of her crimson braids hang down. 

“You ready for some fartacular fun?” Anna asked.

Elsa gulped. She didn’t know what Anna was planning.

The redhead ripped the duct tape off her tiny sister. Then she picked her up with one hand while using the other to unzip her jeans again and lower her pink panties.

“In you go,” she said cutely, shoving Elsa headfirst into her anus.

She had a few seconds of breathing in her sister’s stinky ass, but then the farts started coming.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

WHWHWHFFFFFFFFFFFDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Anna was so proud of herself for stinking up her sister’s room. She imagined Elsa down there, gagging hard and doing her best to push backward out of this anus and escape the pressure of Anna’s buttcheeks.

But she couldn’t. She had no choice but to take fart after fart.

Anna released for fifteen minutes, sometimes doing crazy dances but keeping her buttcheeks tight. She did have a plan for something fun, which the box was for, but it had to wait till Elsa understood that Anna was far from done playing with her tiny McDonald’s Barbie doll sized sister.

Well, technically Happy Meal Barbies were still taller than Elsa now but it wasn’t a bad comparison. But gosh filling this room and her sister’s nostrils with so much foul stink was to die for.

Now the room’s air was almost unbearable. Elsa nearly got knocked out as the waves of Anna’s fart kept coming, but at last the redhead was ready for phase two.

She made sure the flaps of the cardboard box wouldn’t get in the way before she started this.  
Because even though Elsa had her energy drained from the farts blasting her, Anna didn’t want her to have a chance to escape again.

“Now time to shoot you out,” Anna said, patting her butt.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

This time as the stink sailed down her rectum, she loosened her buttcheeks so that Elsa sput down onto the cardboard flap and slid down to the bottom of the box.

She was surprised it didn’t hurt more crashing down onto it. It should’ve been like falling off a roof. Except that Elsa hadn’t put any force into her legs coming down here obviously, and perhaps the cardboard bottom flaps cushioned the blow as well as the fact that the dorm bedroom had a carpet across it.

Anna didn’t let Elsa have a rest though. This time she shoved her sister in her anus by the legs, so that her torso and upper body dangled outward. Then Anna spun in a circle over the box, which required some bit of difficult maneuvers because she needed to be in a squatting position while swirling her butt and moving around the perimeter of the box in that position almost caused her to topple over so she finally decided to just do the swirls then straigtened up before moving on.

“We should call this one Fartacular Journeys—the Cardboard Cartwheel.”

Anna’s butt rumbled, unleashing a huge wave.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

It smelled like hardboiled eggs and meatloaf and spinach, and Elsa shot out rolling all over the box’s bottom, feeling like she had been on the worst, most puke-inducing theme park ride ever.

“Stink must come out! Let’s make it even more fun!”

Anna now swayed her butt over the box top over and over,

“This gas isn’t going to be nice, dear sis,” she intoned.

Elsa wished she had a way to freeze up Anna’s ass so farts couldn’t come out. But of course, she couldn’t.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Elsa’s gagging was nonstop and even though the box was larger than the vase Megara had kept her in, she still felt that this situation was worse…Anna’s farts could topple Megara’s any day.

“Gosh, I’ve gotta pee now,” Anna said.

Good, Elsa thought. Now I can escape from this box. Somehow.

In her mind’s eye, while Anna did her business on the toilet, Elsa would wave her hand and create an ice slope which would carry her over the edge of the box with skates she would make for herself, and then so she didn’t break her leg, once atop the box she would create more ice.

She didn’t know why this image appeared in her head—it wasn’t like she actually had ice powers, otherwise she’d have clogged up Anna’s butt earlier, but it was a fun thought especially since escaping from a box seemed like an impossible task at this size.

But Anna didn’t seem to want to leave Elsa alone. She grabbed some more tape, Scotch this time, and applied Elsa to her butt.

“How would you like having your face pressed down on a cold porcelain toilet seat while listening to the thunder of my urine? I know you want this so bad. But don’t worry, you don’t have to beg! I’ll take you, my lovely little sis.”

Ironic because Elsa was older. But regardless of what Anna was saying, the thing that gave her anxiety was the fact of what was soon to happen, which she would rather would not.

Anna kicked her jeans the rest of the way off so she could dance to the bathroom then sit on the toilet. She wasn’t kidding about Elsa’s face being pressed down into the porcelain. It felt as frigid as ice and caused her to sneeze.

Anna’s urethra unleashed a rainstorm upon the toilet water below. It nearly burst Elsa’s eardrums with how sonorous it was. 

“Oh, I have to fart here too, lucky you sis!” Anna said as she got off the toilet but then swung right back down.

She also didn’t flush the toilet as her anus greeted the air with stink particles.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJLLLLLLLLLLLLSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Tons of meat farts clogged up Elsa’s nostrils but still didn’t block out the rising vapors of the yellow pee in the bowl down below. Ana Anna remained farting on her for eight minutes longer. Then she just sat there, with Elsa suffering for a bit, not willing to show any mercy.  
Though after another five minutes she finally did stand up and flushed the toilet.

“Now, now, sis,” Anna said, as she danced out of the bathroom, twirling around, “I have an extra special surprise for you. The girls who have farted on you before have planned something just for you, my darling. What we just did is a precursor to it.”

Um, what? Elsa thought. Something to do with other girls who had farted on her, and toilets?  
So she’d be taped to all of their butts while they peed? They sounded like a new kind of torture. But would they relaly do that? It was supposed to be Anna’s turn to fart on her, though she had hoped they wouldn’t go for her innocent sister. Well, truth be told, the idea that Anna would do this had never entered her head, but now that it had, she thought that it made less sense to her than anyone else. Or that Anna would go along with it.

Then again, she had realized a thirst when she farted on Ariel herself. Perhaps Anna had been talked into it with given this prospect, or maybe she already liked the idea of forcing someone to smell her farts.

There was a knock on the door, and four girls entered. Belle, Merida, Megara, and Elsa’s girlfriend, Pocahontas.

“Wonderful, you guts are here,” Anna said, shutting the door behind them.

Merida went over to move the coffee table against the wall. It had Elsa’s books on it so Megara helped.

“Now, get on your knees,” Pocahontas said to Anna.

“Okay, but first I’ve got to get Elsa back tight in my anus.

“Ah, yes, definitely do that.”

“Wait,” Belle said, holding up a hand. “Let me fart on her life that. I bet it’s mega uncomfortable that way.”

“Fine,” Anna said, getting on her knees. 

Then Belle turned around and lowered her flowy white skirt, sitting on Elsa with her yellow panties. “Aw, your butt makes a wonderful seat, Anna, I’m so happy to get to fart on it!”

Anna grunted. Though their bedrooms had carpet on it, the floor in the rest of the room wasn’t covered. Which meant her knees were pressed up against hard floor, and now she had the added pressure of Belle’s weight to keep her in evne less of a comfortable position. Had this been on carpet, though, it’d be a little less obnoxious.

“Time to fart!” Belle exclaimed.

She rocked on Anna’s butt and Elsa, making the poor platinum blonde feel as if every bone in her body had broken.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Oooooooooooooooooooooofffffffffffffffffffffffff

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

It stank of so many meats and various vegetables. Even Anna and the other girls couldn’t stand the odor, but Elsa had the brunt of it. 

Belle hopped off and smiled down at Elsa. “I’ll have you all to myself as a tiny person in future, but for now we’re sharing you.”

Elsa gulped, which forced her to swallow more of Belle’s recent fart, which was annoying.  
She really didn’t want to breathe it anymore. At least other girls would soon drown it out with their flatulence, but that wasn’t really that much of a relief.

“Wait, once more,” Belle said, pushing Pocahontas out of the way as she was about to sit down.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

…Belle’s ass went, ensnaring Elsa’s nostrils with a foul ham and cheese croissant fart. Then she quickly grabbed a funnel cake covering off the counter and put it on Anna’s butt so that the gas was trapped with the tiny platinum blonde for a bit, suffocating her more as the gas particles didn’t have as much room to move around as they would have without this funnel cake encasing being there.

“Okay, now can we move to carpet?” Anna asked. “This is mega uncomfortable.”

“Do you really want our farts interfering with your own?” Megara asked.

“I guess not,” Anna said.

“Then we’re staying here,” said Megara.

Anna groaned but didn’t say anything. Elsa was astonished at how much they could manipulate her. The funnel cake cover was pulled off, though, and Pocahontas took a seat.

“Time to wash your nostrils with my putrid flatulence, my love,” she said.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It reeked of carrot casserole and spaghetti. A strange combination Pocahontas loved.

But once again Elsa felt the pressure of a butt sitting on her, while she was attached to another butt, which in her tiny state was a lot to bear. At least she wasn’t squished though.

“Now me,” Merida said. She bounced onto Elsa. 

“Oh look at that, a redhead about to fart on another redhead’s butt,” Megara said.

“You should take a picture for Instagram,” said Belle.

Megara got her phone out and snapped the picture. 

“Maybe I should do a few poses before I fart,” Merida suggested.

“Sure thing,” Megara said, so the girl with curly red hair formed her fingers into a peace sign and winked. Then she brought her legs up and Pocahontas got on her knees to hold them up to improve the picture.

“Wow, Poca, my insta is gonna love you,” Megara said.

“They want a Native American babe?”

“Well, there is one guy at least who had posts on a lot of my pics and says I would look great with an Indian girlfriend. He does Twilight fanfiction about that werewolf, Leah Clearwater.”

“Wow, you get weird commenters on your posts.”

Merida set her feet down into Pocahontas’ lap while Pocahontas smiled brightly at the phone, and Megara took a third pic.

“This one I’m calling ‘Sexy Cute Maidens,’” Megara said. Then Merida’s face scrunched up and a huge fart burst out of her butt.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

“Yipes, Elsa must really dislike that!” Pocahontas said, wafting her hand in front of her nose.  
“Even I can’t stand it.”

Merida laughed, leaped off Pocahontas’ lap and helped her to her feet.

“Weird Indian obsessed guy already posted on the image of you holding up her legs,” Megara said.

She held out her phone so Pocahontas could read it.

Give me that hot chick’s number. And you know I’m not talking about the redhead.

“What a loser,” Pocahontas said, giggling.

“Well, now me,” Megara said, slipping her phone in her jeans pocket.

“Uh, guys, I’m really uncomfortable, we should move on from here,” Anna said.

“Nah, stay down,” Belle said, taking a seat on the couch and placing her socked foot on Anna’s face.

Then Megara plopped down on her throne.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDRR  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Elsa coughed hard at this gas tornado. It reeked of enchiladas and tamales. Very heavy meaty stuff. Also cheese amongst the enchilada portions. A stink Elsa was tired of.

“Like going back to the beginning, eh, Elsa?” Megara asked, giving a few bounces on the platinum blonde with her butt.

Elsa did not miss being her fart slave in that vase. She was happy to hear a knock on the door, and for other girls to enter when Pocahontas opened it.

Three of them. Aurora, Nakoma, and a brown-skinned girl.

“Where’s Rapunzel?” Pocahontas asked Nakoma.

“She has a major crush on Anna and refused to come for that reason.”

“Well, you haven’t farted on Elsa yet so it’s not your turn yet.”

“Yeah, well, you’re lucky I didn’t bring Ariel—she really wants some fart revenge.”

“Okay, but these two haven’t farted on her either, so it’s useless for you to have brought them.”

“I’m here for Anna,” said the brown-skinned girl. “Moana is my name.”

“Fine,” Merida said. “You can deal with her in a bit but first let’s give Aurora a test run.”

“You mean it?” the German girl asked. “I can fart here?”

“Yes. Just sit on Anna’s butt.”

“Wow,” Aurora said, coming forward. “Why does she have a Happy Meal Barbie who gags attached to her butt?”

“Elsa is just shrunk,” Megara said, beaming. “My handiwork.”

“Yipes, you shrunk someone? Do you have plans to do that to anyone else?”

“Er, maybe,” Megara said, winking.

“We don’t have time to talk about that,” said Merida. “Take a seat.”

She waved at Aurora, who turned around and plopped down.

“Whoa, this feels so weird,” she said.

Belle shut her book and stepped off of Anna’s face, then whispered in Aurora’s ear, which caused the German girl to smile.

She then began rubbing her butt up and down along Elsa’s tiny taped body, then settled so that Elsa’s face sank into her anus and she leaned back.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It stank of chicken tenders and chocolate milkshake. Which was weird. It also was a little bit wet.

“Yes, that’s stinky enough,” Merida said, helping her to her feet. “We’ll be in talks for you to have your own turn farting on her.”

“Will she still be tiny then?” Aurora asked.

“Oh no. We have plans for shrunken Elsa in future but most of the time she’ll be regular sized,” Megara said. “We made an exception for Anna because she’s her sister.”

“Well, I’m taking my donkey into private quarters,” Moana said, coming over to Anna and gripping her neck, pulling her into a sitting position.

“Don’t call me a donkey,” Anna said.

“Sure, whatever, but I’m dragging you to Elsa’s room.”

“You won’t know which one is hers,” Anna retorted.

“I bet your room is messy as heck,” Moana said, dragging Anna by her arm while her butt was on the floor, while Elsa felt every slash of the hard surface against her face, though thankfully her arms and legs were protected by the tape. Though that wasn’t super helpful as it hugged her tightly and made her feel more uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, the other girls filed out. Belle considered leaving her book, as it was a re-read, but at that moment she reached a line that meant she had to keep on going, so she read it without stopping as she walked out the door under Pocahontas’ raised arm.

“Let’s see,” Moana said, peering into the bedrooms, one by one, parking Anna outside the first. “One room very clean, other one…super messy. I think it’s clear which one is Elsa’s.”

Then she pulled Anna into her sister’s bedroom.

“Now, flip back into that position you were in.”

“With my butt in the air and face to the floor? But that’s so uncomfortable…”

“There’s no carpet out there and there’s one in here. It won’t be as bad.”

“If you want to fart on Elsa, just rip the tape off.”

“I’m here to fart on you, Anna. Elsa is your toy currently.”

“She can be yours.”

“My turn will come to go on Elsa. It is not yet.”

“Aurora farted on her.” 

“Yes, but I’m not Aurora, am I?” Moana asked, having squatted down and putting her nose up to Anna’s.

“No,” Anna said. “Now get out of my face.”

“Now that’s no way to talk to yoru mistress, donkey.”

Moana backed away and stood up.

“You’re not my mistress, and don’t call me ‘donkey.’”

“Okay, fine, I’ll give your little sister a few farts before our session really begins. But you still need your face to the floor and butt in the air.”

“I’m not a cat, either.”

“But you did it for the other girls, why wouldn’t you do it for me?” Moana asked, pouting.

“That wasn’t exactly planned,” Anna said. “I had wanted them to release in here.”

“Well, I’m glad they did, my nose couldn’t take the pummeling of five cute lasses’ farts.”

“I farted in here earlier,” Anna said.

“Yeah, well, apparently it’s been so long since then that it’s not still around.”

Anna sighed. Though she didn’t want to, ins ome ways, she sort of liked being bossed around by Moana a little bit. So she got in the catlike position requested of her, butt in the air and face on the ground, arms outstretched.

“Good, that’s what I like to see,” Moana said happily, taking a seat on Anna’s ass. Elsa, who had been hoping that the Polynesian girl wouldn’t do that, since she seemed so concerned with doing it on Anna.

At least Moana had her skirt up instead of down. And presumably panties on. Those garments should soften the farts about to emerge, at least theoretically.

The problem was Elsa was tiny currently so the mitigation might not be enough. And so she really wished Moana would let out her farts elsewhere.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

“I bet you wish those farts were released on your lips, Anna,” Moana said, giggling.

“Um, no, I don’t,” Anna said. “Anddon’t you dare think of doing that.”

Elsa gagged hard at Moana’s recently released farts. She felt like she was choking on acid rain—it was that pungent.

Then Moana grabbed Anna’s panties and started pulling it up over her feet.

“What are you doing?” Anna asked.

“I was thinking of trapping Elsa in an enclosed space with my gas.”

“But you said that it wasn’t your turn to go on her.”

“I still want to have some fun while she’s still small.”

Anna let her knees drop so she lay flapt on her stomach while Moana continued the progression with her panties up her legs.

Finally she got them over, then tossing her skirt and own panties off, she slit the panties up a tiny it, sitting on Anna’s back, and let loose a long fart.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooooooooooooozzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzpppppppppppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrffffffffffffffffffffffffbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Then she snapped it down, trapping Elsa in with the fart, which enveloped her completely, even piercing through the tape and making her stomach feel awful, but definitely making her gagging reach new levels, at least as a tiny person. She half-wished she were back in the vase, being tormented by Megara’s farts…at least she could move her legs then and wasn’t trapped in her sister’s panties with potent farts which emerged from another girl’s ass.

The situation was so weird and the stink so overpowering that she really yearned for it to knock her out, but unfortunately, it didn’t.

Then Moana barked at Anna to sit up. 

“I’m not your dog, either.”

“Oh, but you look like one. Woof woof.”

“Stop teasing me,” Anna said. She sat up, cross-legged. Then Moana started unbuttoning Anna’s blouse.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“I want to fart on your breasts.”

“Well, I don’t give you any permission to do that.”

“Don’t need it,” Moana sneered, pushing Anna’s cute crimson braid down into the neckline of her blouse before yanking that up.

“Hey!” Anna yelped, when it was off. She shook her head as Moana tossed this cloth down and immediately unsnapped her bra.

“Hey, I can’t sit on my sister’s bedroom floor in only my undies!”

“Course you can,” Moana said. “Besides, you’re super cute. You shouldn’t be ashamed of showing your body.” 

“I’m not ashamed. I’m afraid of what you are going to do to it.”

“Ah, don’t worry about that, my sweet,” Moana said, tickling her under the chin. “I just want to stink it up.”

Then she shoved Anna backward so she laid on her back and then bounced her brown butt on those breasts of hers.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLL  
LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mighty potent farts burst out of her ass. Anna felt really frightened for her boobs. What if she could never get the stink off? It would definitely require quite a bit of soap, probably even a whole bar, or two, or three.

And Moana kept unleashing gas there, sometimes sitting atop them, sometimes dropping down to fart on the base of those hills. Either the right or the letft.

After a few minutes of this, there was a knock on the door.

“You expecting anyone?” Moana asked.

“No,” Anna said.

“Okay, well, you better not escape to your bedroom and lock the door. I will be very angry.”  
Moana squatted down and wagged a finger in Anna’s face.

“I won’t,” Anna promised, despising how Moana was chiding her as though she were a child.

“I think you need some lip to butt operation to ensure that you are intending to keep your promise,” Moana said.

The knocking continued as Moana shoved her stinky posterior down onto Anna’s chin.

“Coming!” Moana called.

She applied pressure to her seat.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

This fart hurt Anna’s nostrils so much and made her want to do just what Moana told her not to, run and lock herself in her bedroom, but she decided that as satisfying it was in her head,  
Moana would give her hell later should she do this so it was better to not.

Moana opened the door to let a frenzied Rapunzel in.

“Are you one of the girls who was supposed to fart on Elsa?”

“Yes,” Rapunzel said. “She’s still here, right?”

“Of course, in Anna’s panties.”

Rapunzel took quick strides through the room, then peered in Elsa’s bedroom, and gasped.

“Why is she all naked?” she asked.

“I needed to fart on her boobs,” Moana said. “And at least her middle is covered.”

“Oh, I was afraid you’d say you were making a video for FartHub.”

“Please, no one wants to see a dark-skinned girl torture a redhead with farts on there.”

“Of course they do!” Rapunzel said. “Do you not know that market at all?”

“I guess I could try it then,” Moana said, smiling. “I always wanted to be a porn star.”

“Not just any porn star. A fart porn star,” Rapunzel said, waving her hand in the form of a rainbow, emphasizing how much better this distinction was than merely making videos for that hub.

“Well, I should work with you to make that come true.”

“Sure! In fact I brought a camera. I use it for my Youtube.” Rapunzel rummaged in her bag and pulled out a Canon EOS Rebel.

She started it up recording.

“Uh, I’m supposed to do things already?” Moana asked.

“Well, you’re the pornstar.”

“Not yet,” Moana muttered. But she stepped on Anna’s breasts with her bare feet. Then she leapt down and kicked Anna in the chest.

“Flip over, slave.”

“You can’t call her a slave on camera,” Rapunzel said, shocked.

"Come on, is this going to be posted on Pornhub, or Twitter? Pornhub is no place for social outrage over sex terms.”

Anna sat up and shifted before laying in the same spot, on her stomach this time. “Being called slave is better than being called donkey,” she murmured.

“In what universe?” Rapunzel asked.

“Moanaverse,” said the Polynesian. She was so happy to see Anna comply to her demands.

Then she plopped down onto the redhead’s back. “I think Elsa needs some more smoke from my anus.”

She lifted Anna’s panties then set her butt to it, while Rapunzel held the camera up to record.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

“Oooh, don’t you love my stinky ass?” Moana said. “You sister is really suffering,” she added, leaning forward to say this centimeters from Anna’s ear. This caused the redhead to shiver.

“Maybe we should show tiny Elsa in the video,” Rapunzel said.

“Hopefully they think we Photoshopped her, otherwise everyone will want to know how we shrunk her,” Moana said, giggling. She pulled Anna’s panties down so Rapunzel could get a clear view of both Anna’s butt at the tiny girl taped to it.

Then Moana quickly cut into view so that her vag was visible first as she sat down.

“Now this tiny girl’s nose will REALLY be in torment!” she said happily.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

“And that’s what a cute brown girl will do to you if you’re tiny and taped to your sister’s butt,” Rapunzel said.

“Hey, it’s not fair to tell the people online that I taped my sister to my ass after shrinking her,” Anna said. Then she started choking on Moana’s recently released gas.

“You’re the one letting them know that,” Rapunzel said, chuckling.

“Oh crap. You better edit that out.”

“Not a chance,” Rapunzel said, enjoying Anna’s coughing fit after this statement.

“Don’t you have a tripod for that?” Moana asked.

“Tripod in my handbag? Well, of course. But like I don’t plan to use this wherever I go, you know. Lucky I have it now.”

“Get it out and set it up, I want you in too.”

“But this isn’t for me…I’m not a pornstar.”

“No, but you can be a pornstar’s slave. Now do as I say!”

Rapunzel grumbled but set up the tripod anyway. She wondered why Anna didn’t protest, she couldn’t enjoy all of Moana’s farts blasting her.

Once she was with them, Moana commanded she get on her knees. 

“Good, now lean down and kiss Anna’s panties.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you are a slave. Now don’t talk back to me, or I’ll shrink you and tape you to my ass!”

“Fine,” Rapunzel said. She smiled at the camera. “But I’m a cameragirl. Maybe you shouldn’t be so harsh with me.”

“You are a slave in a pornstar video, now put your lips to those panties or I will beat you to a pulp.” 

“I thought you were going to shrink me.”

“I’ll do that after I bruise you.”

“Jeez, being a slave is no fun,” Rapunzel said.

“That’s why they call it slavery,” Moana said. “Now kiss her butt.”

Rapunzel sighed and did as she was bid.

At that precise moment, Anna farted.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

“Yum!” Rapunzel said, breathing it in.

“Darn, it’s mixing in with my fart torturing Elsa, I don’t like that,” Moana said, grumpily.

“I’ve had a crush on Anna for awhile now,” Rapunzel said. She licked Anna’s butt.

“Then why were you so reluctant to kiss her butt?”

“I didn’t want someone ordering me to.”

“Well, I can treat you both as slaves. For now,” Moana said.

She yanked on Anna’s pigtails, pulling her head up. 

“Hey, stop hurting me!” she exclaimed.

“Will you be Rapunzel’s girlfriend?” Moana asked, looked down at the girl she was torturing, who had tears streaming from her eyes.

“I didn’t say you could ask her that for me,” Rapunzel said.

“Shut up, or I’m giving you a sharp kick.”

“Just because…we’re slaves…doesn’t give you a right…to do this,” Anna said, causing Moana to yank on her hair roughly and making her yelp.

“I don’t care. Rapunzel wants a farting girlfriend, namely you.”

“Why would…someone fart…on their girlfriend?”

“Pocahontas does it on Elsa.”

“Fair point. But please…let go of…my hair…my chin really hurts!”

“Fine, if you let me fart in yoru face.”

“Of course, mistress.”

Moana released her then quickly stood up and swirled her butt over Anna’s nose and lips, then went upward to her eyes.

Ffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooopppppppppppppppppppppzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Wet spray shot in there from Moana’s most powerful fart of the evening.

“Ewww, now I can’t even open my eyes!”

“It’ll pass, slave.”

“Rub your butt down my back then, please.”

“Of course.”

Moana sat on Anna’s back again, grinding up and down with her brown ass, really treating  
Anna as a rug to let her filth out on.

“I’ve got to try doing this to my sister when she’s her usual size,” Anna said, sighing deeply.  
She didn’t seem to be too irritated by Moana’s pulling of her hair before, or the fart that she was actually sniffing. Rapunzel was confused what their relationship was.

“Yes, definitely do this to Elsa in future,” Moana said. “But tell Rapunzel you accept her.”

“Of course, Punzie, we can date. But I’m about to fart again, just to warn you.”

“Please do,” Rapunzel said, rubbing her eyeballs against Anna’s buttocks. If Anna was okay with Moana treating her like that, who was she to disagree?

Gggggggggggggggggggggggggwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwfffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttttttttt

She breathed in this foul gas happily, though this didn’t suck it all up, many particales were still ensnared in the redhead’s panties, pummeling Elsa’s poor tiny nose and making her feel like her pores were melting in lava when coupled with Moana’s potent emissions which also were still down in there.

Moana was all smiles as she continued to grind, even forming shapes like a figure eight and a shovel on Anna’s back.

“Is it good to keep the camera running?” she asked, shaking Rapunzel out of her dream.

“Yeah, sure,” she said, turning her gaze to it. “We can edit out anything weird. Like this convo for instance.”

“Well, you better do all that. I don’t want to see a single second of footage till it’s ready to go up on Pornhub.”

“Fine,” Rapunzel said. “But I’ve got to sniff my girlfriend’s farts.”

“And I’ve got to give my favorite slave even stronger ones,” Moana said, coming back to Anna’s face and swirling around again, preparing for a fifteen minute fart assault. Which though Anna wasn’t prepared for it, she had been waiting for her mistress to treat her so badly for awhile now, and was super eager now that the moment had arrived to drown in her flatulence.

Especially since whatever Moana did to her she could learn from and expunge out on Elsa later, after tying her up. Oh gosh, her heart beat super fast at the very thought! The only downside was she wasn’t absolutely sure when she’d get another turn to let the gas out on Elsa, or if she’d be brave enough to try a sneak attack on her in the their dorm at some random point in the future. But soon her concerns regarding this were lost in a sea of farts bursting from the brown posterior belonging to her gorgeous mistress, though her own butt also assaulted Rapunzel’s nose, to the long blond haired girl’s immense delight, as she dove in sniffing and dreaming of future dates when Anna would do this in public.


	8. Nakoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a picnic with Pocahontas, Elsa is so happy, but then Megara and Nakoma come and she is shrunk again. Nakoma tapes her to various sports balls with increasing toture as the session carries on.

Elsa was glad to be back to her proper size and on a picnic with her girlfriend, Pocahontas.

She nibbled on a fried chicken thigh, then reached for a tub of potato salad and shoveled some of that into her mouth.

Pocahontas was busy making her way down a corn on the cob with her teeth. “It’s funny that my ancestors called this maize,” she remarked.

“My ancestors were Norwegian,” Elsa said. “It’s interesting, our relationship might’ve been frowned upon by them.”

“Nothing better than displeasing older generations,” Pocahontas said, with a grin. “And besides,” she added, coming over to tickle Elsa, “none of them would’ve accepted the fart fetish. Even our parents would never accept that about us.”

Elsa giggled for a minute before Pocahontas let her go and she could swallow it. “Yeah, never let my Mom and Dad know about that….oh gosh, they’d disown me in a heartbeat.”

“And your sister too, I expect?”

Elsa nodded. “I mean, I could live without their support, if they do find out, but Anna might fall completely apart. At least I’d have you.”

“Anna was having fun with Moana and Rapunzel last I heard.”

“Well, good for her, then.”

The two continued eating, enjoying each other’s company in the warm sun and on sitting on their checkered blanket under the mostly clear blue sky, only with a few white clouds, one of which Elsa thought took the shape of a butt.

“Want a fart fresh out of my butt?” Pocahontas asked.

Elsa gulped down the chicken she was chewing on since she couldn’t answer with a mouth full. “Um, sure,” she finally said when it had gone down her esophagus.

“Awesome possum,” Pocahontas said, standing up and stepping over to her girlfriend and pushing her jeans in her face.

Today Pocahontas wore a hot pink shirt. Elsa had on a light blue lon-sleeved shirt and a yellow skirt. Anna had told her the skirt looked like scrambled eggs once, which was why she wanted to wear it now. Since Anna had been the most recent maiden to subject her to fart torture.

“Here it comes!” Pocahontas announced. She applied pressure with her butt to Elsa’s face.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwffffffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttt

Ssssssssssssssssssssjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjooooooooooooooooooooooooggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Streams of stink floated up her nose. But she adored it, this was fresh from her girlfriend’s ass, wonderful and…yes, malodorous, but still exactly what she wanted now.

Pocahontas kept gassing up for twelve more minutes when a tittering sound was heard. 

“Nakoma, nice of you to finally show up.”

“Hey, I was caught up in traffic. Also they had a buy five doughnuts, get three free special at Krispy Kreme, so I had to stop there.”

“Well, good, it gave me time to fart on my girlfriend.”  
Pocahontas got up.

“What’s going on, Poca?” Elsa asked.

“It’s Nakoma turn to feed you the gas,” Pocahontas said. “She’s been waiting.”

“What, am I going to have to breathe in the farts of every girl at school?”

“Probably. Though who knows, you did get to dominate Ariel.”

“Yes, but this is supposed to be my time with you,” Elsa said, batting her eyelashes at her girlfriend.

“We had our picnic,” Pocahontas said. “And I already promised Nakoma that she’d get a chance on you, this seemed like the perfect time.”

“So nice of you to ask my permission first.”

“Oh come on, Elsa, Nakoma’s farts aren’t half as bad as many of the other girls who have already gone on you.”

“Yeah, but none of the others literally interrupted one of our dates.”

“Our picnic was over anyway, no harm done.”

Elsa grumbled and reached off the checkered tablecloth for a clump of grass and squeezed it. “Fine, whatever. At least she’s a Native American descendant like you, her farts can’t be that much worse than yours.”

“Oh, her farts are much worse than mine,” Pocahontas said, with a smile. “We’re roommates, you know. I have to smell them often.”

“Hey, don’t brag about sniffing my farts. Although I guess some girls with more delicate noses couldn’t withstand them.”

Nakoma then pulled her jeans down and panties, and flashed her butt at Elsa.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” she asked.

“I never thought I’d see a moon in the middle of the day, while on a picnic…”

“Oh, Elsa,” Pocahontas said. She got on her knees. “Hey, I should kiss your cheek while   
Nakoma farts in your face, that would be so cute!”

Elsa had to admit that it would.

So Nakoma shoved her naked butt into Elsa’s face and twisted it around. 

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttt

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooooooooooooofffffffffffffffffffffffff

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllllllvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

The odors of hamburgers with onions floated up Elsa’s nostrils. Obviously this was the digested food Nakoma had eaten to produce these farts, strong and gross, but Elsa crossed her fingers that her new tormentor hadn’t eaten chicken to make any farts she’d release today, because that wouldn’t go well with the picnic food Elsa had just had.

“I know how to make this sweeter,” Nakoma said. She swiveled her butt around Elsa’s face, then stood up. She grabbed a doughnut from the carton she had brought. She waved it under Elsa’s nose, then twerking, she looked back and smiled at Elsa. Then she shoved the doughnut between her buttcheeks.

“Now let the extreme farting continue!”

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Oooooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhllllllllllllllllllllllllvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Lots of stink, tainting a poor, innocent doughnut. Elsa nearly shed a tear. But as much as she liked chocolate, which this glazed doughnut had a layer of icing of, there was something she liked so much more.

Her girlfriend, Pocahontas. Who even while Elsa gagged, with a doughnut absorbing malodorant particles, kissed her on the cheek.

This was a weird scenario, Elsa had a sudden fear of being small and stuffed into Nakoma’s anus, with the doughnut blocking her off, but that wouldn’t happen, thank goddess. Megara and her shrink ray were nowhere near. Or at least they shouldn’t be.

As Nakoma kept farting, Elsa tried to enjoy this situation. After all her girlfriend’s wet, loving lips were on her cheek. But she was getting mingled steak and bacon fart plus broccoli and cheese grossness shot up her nostrils on top of the doughnut’s fragrance, it was a conglomeration of gagging and trying to enjoy the scenario as it was, for a girl’s naked ass in her face wasn’t that bad, especially since her girlfriend was there as well, at least if you subtracted the putridness, but obviously that wasn’t a possibility…

“Oh, I’ve got to really stink up this doughnut before letting you eat it, you lucky girl!”

Elsa was shocked. She couldn’t mean to have her eat chocolate that had been gassed up? Who could be so cruel as that?

Nakoma, apparently.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As Elsa gagged, she couldn’t believe anyone could be this cruel. What did that doughnut ever do to Nakoma? Farting on her was one thing, after all she had a fetish, but this sugary casualty didn’t have to suffer…

“There’s nothing I like more than forcing someone to eat sweets I’ve farted on,” Nakoma said.   
“Ask Pocahontas. I took the chocolates her girlfriend from last year gave her and gassed them up right in front of her eyes.”

“To be honest, some of those chocolates probably tasted better with your fart on it,” Pocahontas said, wrinkling her nose. She was still on her knees beside Elsa, who was now using the picnic basket as support so she wouldn’t completely fall against the blanket. “Ugh, coconut.”

She kissed Elsa’s cheek.

“I know something that you’d enjoy more than that,” said a voice.

Elsa cringed, crossing her fingers in the hope that the newcomer wasn’t who she thought it had to be. With Pocahontas on one side of her and Nakoma in front, she couldn’t make the new girl out.

“Megara, so happy of you to come, I knew you couldn’t resist my gas.”

“I’m not here for your stink. I came to enhance your first fart explusion experience on Elsa with my shrink ray.”

Elsa gulped. Not to be shrunken again! She was tired of this trope. Sure, she had a fart fetish but for her it was cuter with a girlfriend, like Pocahontas. Of course she wasn’t opposed to harem stuff, it could be adorable but that wasn’t what this was, it was like a club of college girls each taking their turn to flatulate on Elsa, even roping her own sister into it.

“What’s with all the sports equipment?” Nakoma asked.

“Oh, well, Mulan lent me this bag of balls and I thought, maybe it could add to your torture of Elsa. Would be so cool.”

“Okay, but do you have any tape? I have an idea for how to use them but it requires Elsa to be taped to those balls.”

“I’ve got some Scotch in my car,” Pocahontas said. “I’ll go get it.”

She started to rise, but Elsa reached for her fingers and squeezed them. 

Pocahontas gave her a wet, slobbery kiss. “Don’t worry, my darling,” she whispered, in her ear. “You’re in good hands. Or in Nakoma’s case, the care of her cute butt.”

Then she was gone.

“Okay, doughnut time,” Nakoma said, swinging around to face Pocahontas and starting to remove the dessert from between her buttcheeks. Then she stopped, groaned, and clutched her stomach. “Yipes, I need to fart, and obviously this doughnut could use more stink…”

She flipped about again and set her butt against Elsa’s forehead, Then brought it down, then scooted up again. The doughnut actually felt good against her face, as did Nakoma’s buttcheeks. For a fart fetishist, Elsa found herself thinking a lot that she’d enjoy this butt stuff if not for the gas girls emitted….

Although last night she had a sexy dream involving her sister farting on her and woke up with her sheets wet….Annd a was one of her favorites to have go on her, even though she had scrambled for covering before being caught, she liked how her sister had kept her ensnared between her buttcheeks while the other girls unleashed their flatulence….if she had to be small again, she wished it were under Anna’s control. But Nakoma was a different story…this was so UGH.

“Gas, gas, come out, make her gag like a trout!” Nakoma chanted. She waved maracas which apparently Megara had extracted from the bag Mulan had given her. Elsa didn’t know what maracas had to do with sports, but whatever.

Nakoma leaned forward.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Oooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppppppppppppppththththrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuullllllllllllllllllllllllllkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Gross to the max. And this was with Elsa at regular size and with a doughnut in between them. She retched at the smells. And her teeth clenched because she knew she was going to be force-fed that doughnut…

Finally, Nakoma dropped the maracas, one slammed onto Elsa’s bare toes, giving it a thwack, and causing her to yelp from the spot of pain, but she had little time to groan before the doughnut front was pushed between her teeth…

She bit into it, loathing the fart mixture with this usually delectable treat. Nakoma’s sulfur seemed to have gotten deep into the poor doughnut. 

It did taste somewhat good, and somewhat bad. After all, no amount of fart could destroy the sweetness of an entire dessert. At least Elsa hoped it couldn’t, though if Anna wanted to try,   
Elsa wouldn’t mind eating that.

She had to keep eating this doughnut however. And the further along it she got with her teeth and tongue, the closer she got to the portion that has been lodged deep between the Native American girl’s buttcheeks, including the edge that had been directly in her anus.

That last part caused her to gag so hard that she could even vomit it all back up. But then   
Megara stuck the shrink ray point against her ear. “Time to shrink me a beautiful maiden with platinum blond hair!”

Elsa didn’t know what her hair color had to do with anything but she’d gladly dye it red if it would prevent Megara from pulling that trigger, but somehow she doubted it would.

She struggled to scoot away, shoving the picnic basket a few inches and attempting to scamper backward…

“Oh, no, you don’t!” Megara said. She pulled the trigger and Elsa found herself shrinking. In just a moment, an uneaten chicken breats towered over her like a two-story house. Well, it was propped by a leg and two thighs.

“Say, leftover fried chicken!” Nakoma exclaimed. “Translation: fart fuel.”

She scooped up Elsa, who struggled in her copper palm to break free, but it was no use.

“I’m back with the tape!” Pocahontas said, sweat pouring down her forehead and arms, as she had jogged back.

“Awesome, now I can dump all these out,” Megara said, tossing the shrink ray onto the checkered blanket. Then she overturned the bag with several types of balls in it, including a giant colorful beach ball, an elliptical football, a black-and-white soccer ball, and a few others.

“Ooh, which should I tape lucky Elsa to first?” Nakoma asked, cooing.

“I suggest the basketball,” Megara said. “It bounces.”

Nakoma nodded and began taping Elsa to the orange and black striped ball.

“It won’t bounce on grass, though,” Elsa protested. “It’ll be boring.”

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about that,” Megara said, with a wave of her hand. “It’s all under control.”

That wasn’t really Elsa’s concern, the issue was Nakoma’s looming butt, however there was no way she could tell them she didn’t want that…it would just encourage them more.

“My dirty butt put up to a basketball? Mulan is going to be so mad.”

“Nah, I think she’ll lick them later, she has a crush on you,” Megara said.

“I could fart on cookies for you to send her then. Or other sporting equipment. Isn’t it on balls a little weird?”

“These are just what Mulan plays with her two ex-boyfriends. Not like she’d give us school property.”

“Let me get this straight,” Nakoma said, her arms on her hips. “She has a crush on me, and hangs out with two ex-boyfriends? That girl is so messed up.”

“Well, they fight over her,” Megara said. “Though sometimes they scheme to get back with her, but basically they have no shot.”

“She has no shot with me either if she’s licking sports equipment with my fart on it. Which is why I suggest the cookies.”

“They better be oatmeal raisin, she doesn’t eat any other kind.”

“Weirdo,” Nakoma said. Then she pushed her dirty ass over Elsa, who struggled against the Scotch tape keeping her restrained to the basketball.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Immense enchilada farts washed over Elsa and she gagged like mad. Nakoma kept her trapped between her filthy buttcheeks before letting out a powerful blast.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
FFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

This fart was so stinky and so strong that it pivoted the basketball several feet. Elsa rolled on the dirt along with the ball. 

It was gross and a caterpillar had started to crawl up it, but Megara quickly snapped it up, then tossed it to the ground and stomped on it. “NO bugs on fart slaves!” she shouted.

Elsa was glad they were looking out for her but she could still smell Nakoma’s lingering gas.

“Stinks, doesn’t it?” Nakoma aske.d “I bet that goes so well with the doughnut you ate earlier.”

More like made the situation worse, Elsa thought.

“Now lets tape her to a golf ball!” Mega suggested.

“I actually have an idea for that, but did Mulan give you a golf club as well?” Nakoma asked.

“No,” Megara lamented.

Pocahontas clapped her hands. “Actually, Elsa and I have a golf club in my car. We were thinking of interesting the lesbian golf club jousting match with it.”

She jogged in the direction of her parked car. Elsa had hoped she wouldn’t think of that, that the picnic and the excitement of Nakoma coming would’ve driven it from he rmind….she didn’t like where this was going.

“Lesbian competition, huh?” Nakoma said, her thumb on her chin. “Perhaps Mulan and I should enter that.”

“No!” Elsa screamed.

“Hush, you!” Nakoma screeched. “Hurry up and tape her, Meg!”

Megara got Elsa on the golf ball, which was very uncomfortable because she was stretched across the entire surface that wasn’t against the ground. Her legs were wide apart, as were her arms, and her neck felt like it was evading a sword with her back to the wall, she could get a migraine very soon…

But more importantly, she didn’t like the idea of Mulan and Nakoma interesting the competition. Especially after this experience, she might be intimidated at the prospect of battling Nakoma with a golf club…there was something about being tiny that put you in your place.

But as Nakoma settled her buttcheeks over the tiny golf ball, Elsa realized that attempting to persuade her to not go would just make her do it. Her besthope was that Nakoma would forget about it and that when the lesbian golf club swinging competition rolled around, Pocahontas and Elsa would be facing off against other teams and no Mulan/Nakoma duo.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO

Waves of foul odors swamped Elsa’s entire body with grossness. She gagged as though she had been submerged in a chocolate swamp, although the stink reminded her of tuna casserole this time. Something that made her vomit whenever her mother had served it whens he was still living at home, the only way she could survive that was by Anna sharing her storage of Barbecue Lays and peanut butter Ritz cracker mini sandwiches.

A lot of what girls farted on her were foods she enjoyed herself, this was one of the biggest example thus far where food she hated got shot out at her digested and ickiness squared.

Pocahontas came back with the golf club and Nakoma clapped, standing up and moving away from Elsa on the golf ball.

“Where do you want it?” Pocahontas asked.

“Stick in the ground at a slant, if you would.”

“Of course,”

Megara had to get on her knees and dig a hole in the ground. She got her fingernails very dirty but grinned the whole time, she had turned Elsa to face her with her bare foot, full of grime. Elsa now had more to be concerned about than just fart particles…

Pocahontas stuck the golf club in the hole Megara had dug up, the stick up in the slant with the “hitter” portion below the surface of the earth.

“Yay, now we can have the real fun, Elsa!” Nakoma exclaimed.

She set her butt at the top of the golf club and slid down the slope, as though though riding down a stairwell.

Her bare ass smacked into Elsa’s tiny body. The impact caused the golf ball to leap upward and lodge in Nakoma’s anus….

“Ewwww, Elsa must really love my butt if she’s going to jump inside it like a frog.”

“I’m not sure she had a choice,” Megara observed.

“Whatever, it’s time to give her the stinkiest stink she ever inhaled.”

“Perhaps you should save the superlative of that nature for the beach ball.”

“Oh right, I shouldn’t use up all my fun now. But I still have to let her have some sulfur while she’s down there….”

“Of course,” Pocahontas said.

“Then here it goes!”

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooossssssssssssssssssssssppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkklllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Not only did these taco farts sting Elsa’s taste buds, but she also found herself pressed up against the muck of Nakoma’s butt walls, which hadn’t been fully wiped the last time she used the bathroom…

Some brown flecks stuck to Elsa’s face and her sky blue long sleeved shirt. It wasn’t really that much worse than Megara’s feet grime though…

“And now for a hole-in-one!” Nakoma exclaimed. Her butt started gyrating as she danced with Elsa tucked down in here. Okay, this was pretty bad because her body kept hugging the poop streaks against her will. Of course a lot had tape on it but that didn’t help her hands or her ankles, which weren’t hidden behind socks as she wore sandals, and her hair probably needed heaps of shampoo to smell good again, but that was without the farting that was still yet to come…

Megara dug another hole, and then Nakoma instructed her to reach in her anus and flip Elsa around.

“Are you kidding? You want me to put dirt from off the ground inside your butthole?”

“You’re right, Pocahontas should do it.”

“Nah,” Pocahontas said. “You need to to have some practice for lesbian activities if you’re going to date Mulan. And asking a roommate to rotate a girl taped to a golf ball stuffed in your butt doesn’t help. It’s comfort and ease.”

“Fine, if you don’t want to do it, you could’ve just said so.”

“If Elsa were asking, I would….but Megara is a better choice this time around.”

“Ah, so you do want to stick you rfingers in my butt but are too shy. Good to know.”

“Way to twist my words, Nakoma.”

“Anytime, Poca. But before I ask Mulan out, perhaps you’d better train me in that.”

“Watch it, or you’ll make Elsa jealous.”

Megara started to reach in for Elsa.

“Wait, I need to fart on your fingers first, my adorable roommate.”

“And what makes you think I want that?”

“Because you keep eyeing that box of doughnuts and I’m not letting you touch one unless some of my gas toes down your throat with it.”

“I knew you farted in my pudding! Dessert ruiner!”

Pocahontas was giggling though, not mad. And Elsa had to acknowledge she was a bit jealous, hearing this. If she wer regular-sized right now, she’d steal a kiss from her girlfriend.   
Get her off this having fun with her roommate thing.

Not that there was anything wrong with it overall, it just seemed weird that Pocahontas could have so much enjoyment with another girl while Elsa was stuck in that same girl’s butthole.

Pocahontas put both of her palms against Nakoma’s posterior.

“Oh yesh, that feels so good,” Nakoma said, moaning. “I hope Mulan has as soft hands as you…”

Elsa was curious what went on in the bedoorm they shared, if they could act this erotic in the open air.

Not that there was anyone around other than them four. This was a Thursday and most college students were either rcurrently in class, doing school stuff or other activities, or preparing for the party that night. Since there was a party every Thursday.

“Time to fart on your digits!” Nakoma exclaimed.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttttt

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkoooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvoooooooooooooooooooooooyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

More brown flecks peeled off of Nakoma’s anus and onto Elsa’s neck and chin. She was scared of opening mouth for fear bits of poop might get into it.

“Ooh, my hands are so stinky now! Time for a doughnut!” Pocahontas called, racing for the tablecloth again.

Then Megara reached into Nakoma’s anus and flipped Elsa around. She scratched her legs a bit. Elsa wanted a Bandaid, she was in enough pain from that….but was there even a bandage for this? She was the size of a Happy Meal Barbie. Well a bit smaller.

“Now time to win at golf, with fart!” Nakoma exclaimed.

She waddled with Elsa clenched in her anus, Elsa watched the ground shake below her. If Nakoma released the pressure in her butt muscles, she would fall….and there were some small pinecones she could hit and really damage herself.

Nakoma’s hold was tight though, and she also let out small farts here and there. Elsa’s hair was now soaked to the roots with fart juice.

Nakoma got her above the hole. “This one is going to be a first class stinker!” she cooed.   
Elsa didn’t know whether she meant the fart about to burst out of her butt or Elsa by this comment.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Ooooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

On the last burst, Elsa and the golf off shot out of her anus straight down into the hole.

“And we have a winner, champion supergirl Nakoma!” the copper-skinner girl said, pumping up her fists.

“You know real golf is played with the club,” Pocahontas remarked.

“Are you inviting me to smash your tiny girlfriend with a big stick?”

Elsa spit out a mouthful of dirt, which probably included a tiny fleck of Nakoma’s poop too. She was ready to fight kicking and screaming, even at this size, if Pocahontas said that   
Nakoma could slam her with a sports equipment which would be painful even at full-size.

“No. But hey, I’m one to talk. I participate in a sport where golf clubs are literally used to whack people, which is not their original purpose.”

“I bet Mulan would be really good at it,” Megara said.

“Elsa and I had better get in some training in between farting sessions then, it would be good for her to win for a change,” Pocahontas said. “OH, and by the way, the fart that rubbed off on my palms and into this doughnut made it so gross, I could vomit.”

“Anything for you, my lovely roommate,” Nakoma said, beaming at her.

She then reached into the hole and ripped Elsa and the tape off the golf ball.

“Now, which ball should you go on next….hmmm…”

“How about the volleyball? Megara asked.

“Not yet, saving that for last, but maybe you and Pocahontas can set up a net for it? You can use the checkered tablecloth as the net.”

“We don’t have poles,” Pocahontas said.

“Use your head and come up with something,” Nakoma said, hastily taping Elsa to the soccer ball. “I’ve got to fart kick this one with my ass.”

Pocahontas wrenched the golf club out of the hole it was wedged in, and carried it over to tie the tablecloth in a knot against it on one side.

“Will this do?” she asked Nakoma.

“Well, it won’t be as high as an actual volleyball net, but that doesn’t’ matter, we’re not going to play a game to win, it’s a game of fart. But not yet. You and Megara keep working on that.”

Elsa was now taped to the soccer ball. Anna used to play soccer. When she was eleven to thirteen. As soon as Anna hit high school, she put that behind her.  
It was sad for Elsa to think of the past Anna. But she wished she was with current Anna, planning to go a party. It would be better than this, at any rate.

“Let’s fart pummel you to that tree,” Nakoma said.

She set her butt to the soccer ball, her dirty anus covering Elsa’s body again.

At least she wasn’t lodged it it this time.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwffffffffffffffffffkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyylllllllllllllllllllggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyooooooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppppppppp

Elsa gagged hard at the stink particles that slammed into every pore of her body even piercing through the tape. 

Nakoma kept farting and the soccer ball shot at the tree. Elsa loathed the feeling of the heavy ball on her back, even though it only lasted a few seconds before the ball turned up again.  
Nakoma’s next fart smelled so much worse, and this time Elsa landed face down in the dirt because that’s where the soccer ball halted.

“Ooh, there’s no way you can escape the foul smells like that! I think I’ll just gas you up in this position, yes I will my teeny fart slave!”

Elsa gulped. There was nothing she could do about the soccer ball on her back. It was like an entire planet beating her down. Well, maybe not that much. More like a mansion. Or a continent. Definitely something no one would want to be under.

“Be prepared to sniff, darling!” Nakoma called.

“You know Mulan is jealous, if she hears you call anyone else’ ‘darling,’ she’ll not talk to you for a couple of days. Or text or anything.”

“Well, it’s not like we’re dating yet,” Nakoma said.

“Yes but if she had a spy on us you’d be in hot water before you even went out.”

“Well, good thing we’re the only people here.”

“Never know, someone could be hiding behind that treet.”

Nakoma stared at the bark for a few seconds. “Well, if they are, they’ll run away once my next round of farts start rolling.”

“I mean, if Mulan sent a spy, it’s probably one of her girlfriends who might want to get in on this farting action too.”

“Wanting to fart isn’t the same as having the ability to take the gas of others. And now, it’s time for Elsa to take my putrid tempests!”

She set her butt to the soccer ball. Elsa actually would’ve rather had that in her face than this awful dirt.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Elsa screamed into a mouthful of dirt. Which tasted worse than Nakoma’s fart to be honest.   
Also, the ball hadn’t moved, wasn’t the whole point of thisto fart kick the soccer ball toward the tree?

“Whoa, nice stink,” said a voice. A girl had poked her head out from beind the tree. She had dark skin and her hair up. She had on a red shirt with yellow stripes on the sleeves, Her shoulders were visible because her long-sleeve shirt didn’t cover them but instead had straps to hold them up. As for her pants, they were dark green with sky blue crisscrosses. “But you know, I can turn a bologna sandwich into a fartstorm counter.”

“And who are you?” Nakoma asked.

“One of Mulan’s friends. Here to see if you are worthy of being her girlfriend. Name’s Tiana.”

“I don’t need you to report my doings to her. One taste of these lips and she’ll swoon no matter what you say.”

“Hey, I got her to dumb two boyfriends, don’t test me.”

“Once she has a taste of some Nakomtastic pleasure, nothing you say will ever come between us again.”

“Confident, aren’t you?” Tiana said. “Well, let’s see how secure you are once I let out a bologna sandwich fart up your poor Indian nose.”

“I’m the dom here today, you ca—“

Nakoma’s words were stomped because Tiana pushed her ass in Elsa’s tormentor’s face.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbggggggggggggggggggffffffffffffffoooooooooooooooooollllllllllllllllll  
llllllllldddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

“Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!” Nakoma shrieked.

“Exactly, gag you freaky girl who flies off the handle! And if you date Mulan, I might convince her to let me fart on both of you while you make out. She listens to me. In fact, the only reason I’m not telling her to stay away from you is in anticipation of this wonderful scenario that is definitely going to happen.”

Tiana then lowered her green pants and rubbed her panties all over Nakoma’s dark hair.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggggpppppppppppppppppppppppppp

“Enjoy my gas, loser!” she shrieked with glee, before cantering off.

“Goodness,” Nakoma said. She swallowed the gas and waited a minute to finish off her gagging before continuing to speak. “That girl is too much trouble. Maybe I should turn Mulan down.”

“Nah, don’t,” Megara said. “Do you know how many subscribers we could get if we had a Fartube channel featuring an African American babe farting on a Native American girl and a Chinese one in tight embrace?”

“I don’t want to be used for clicks in a relationship like that.”

“When the payday comes in you will.”

“Okay fine, but we’ll have to convince her to not eat bologna sandwiches because that stink was really awful.”

Elsa groaned. When were they going to remember that she was face down with dirty pressed against her face, arms, ankles, and feet?

“Hey, you’re ignoring Elsa,” Pocahontas chided. “You can fantasize about Tiana’s ass and stinky farts all you want but if my girlfriend is no longer fun to you today, we’ll be on our way.”

“What?” Nakoma said. “First off, I don’t like Tiana’s ass at all, and secondly, I’m far from done farting on Elsa. You two still need to finish up the volleyball net as well.”

“I think if there was Tiana fart porn on the Internet you’d watch it for hours and hours…”

“I’m telling you, I wouldn’t!” Nakoma said, blushing. “But It’s time for me to focus again. Now what was I doing before that interruption?”

She looked around, then finally noticed the soccer ball pressed against her butt. “Oh right, fart soccer. Time to amp up the stink.”

“That sounds like something a musician would say,” Megara remarked.

“You better not talk, or you’ll be sure to swallow my gas.”

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggfffffffffffffftttttttttttttttt

The ball rolled a bit and Elsa appeared, looking up fearfully as her tormentor.

“Hi again, Elsa!” Nakoma exclaimed. “Let we wipe that dirt off you. With my very dirty panties!”

She ran back to grab her discarded undies, and returned and began rubbing them vigorously all over Elsa’s face, arms, ankles, and neck.

“Hey, Tiana might do that to you if I shrink you,” Megara said, having come over.

“Nah, she’ll stuff you IN her panties,” Pocahontas said.

“You two are gross. Although I kind of want to do that to Elsa now…but it’d interfere with my plans.”

Elsa couldn’t believe they were given her ideas. And that she had panties that had hugged both Nakoma’s vangina and her butt wiped all over the parts of her skin that were exposed.

Of course, Nakoma was cute but she hadn’t even done this with Pocahontas yet, which was really unnerving, because this was the kind of stuff you should do with your girlfriend.

“Say, you two should get on the ground like worms and have your face up looking at my butt straining your neck. That’ll help me fart strong enough to make the goal.”

“Are you kidding? I don’t do well on the ground,” Pocahontas said.

“I had a dream about these weird small demon creatures turning into worms once,” Megara said. “I don’t want to dream that again.”

“I am the sex mistress here, and I order you to obey me!” Nakoma said. She rose to her feet and wiped her panties all over Pocahontas’ face, then Megara’s.

“Did you just wipe your pussy germs on me?” Pocahontas asked.

“Yes, of course, don’t you love them?”

“I could use some more of it,” Megara said, swaying her hips.

“You know, it’s shameful to do sexy things to a girl in front of someone she’s in love with,” Pocahontas snapped.

“Fine, I won’t do it to you again if you get on and take the worm position. I have fifteen pairs of dirty panties back in our room, you know.”

“You need to do your laundry more often,” Pocahontas grumbled, but she dropped down, supine on the ground. Chin holding up her head with her right ear pressed to the soccer ball.

“I want you to do it to me,” Megara said. “Hitting me with the dirty panties, I mean.”

“Mulan will be so jealous if you do that,” Pocahontas said.

“Good, she deserves it for sending a spy on me,” Nakoma said, then promised she’d give   
Megara some heavy rubs with her filthy panties later. Then Megara got down into the same position as Pocahontas, on her left ear was to the ball instead of the right.

“Yay, soccer time! And there’s no goalie to stop us from scoring a goal!” Nakoma threw her hands in the air excitedly.

“I can be the goalie,” tittered a voice.

“Tiana, go away! This party doesn’t include you!”

“Oh, but I thought my butt was in services today? I have so much gas in me…”

“Hold it for another time. Today is my day,” Nakoma snarled.

“For Elsa. But I really want to let this stink out on you…”

“Maybe she can just fart on you a little,” Pocahontas said. “You can use it as fuel for your gas later.”

“I’m not sure it works like that,” Nakoma said.

“Worth a shot,” said her roommate.

“Okay, you can go on me, it might give me the energy I need, but only if Pocahontas and   
Megrara agree to remain in those uncomfortable positions until I gas them up.”

“I’m game,” Megara said.

“I’m not,” Pocahontas snarled. “You expect me to strain my neck, in anticipation of your fart? It’s one thing to smell it in the room, but this is a new low.”

“If you don’t do it, I’ll take Elsa and keep her far away from any of you,” Tiana said, tittering.

“I thought you were ignoring Elsa,” Nakoma said, arms folded.

“I’d rather have you shrunk, to be honest. But since that’s not the case, I’ll dart off with her.”

“I hate blackmail,” Pocahontas grumbled. “But whatever, I’ll remain like this, I’m not letting you take off with my girlfriend.”

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. She’d rather be trapped in Nakoma’s panties for a week than stuff with Tiana for who knew how long.

Nakoma settled her unwashed ass over Elsa’s body again, as Tiana this time pushed her chocolate crème posterior into Nakoma’s face, with no panties separating them this time.

“I had seven bologna sandwiches beyond the ones I released earlier, I know that makes you so excited!”

Nakoma started to scream, just as Tiana’s butt ran off.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Nakoma gagged from this fart bath on her tonsils. These were the worst smells she had ever been exposed to, including a dead elephant and cleaning the hippo water at the zoo when she volunteered there, brrr.

She loved torturing others with fart but when she became the victim, it made her feel terrible.   
She wondered why she had chosen this path of fun, since it always held this danger…

And yet, in her observations of this club so far it was mostly just fart domination from various girls on Elsa. She hadn’t really seen it turn the other cheek yet, except with Moana. Nakoma also vaguely wondered if Ariel was plotting revenge on Elsa for gassing her up instead…

She had to think of all this or go mad, the malodorous fumes being emitted by Tiana were giving her an immense migraine…

“I guess that’s enough,” Tiana said, after fifteen minutes of constant farting. “I’m glad I didn’t hear a peep from you. Figured you’d gripe hard for me to stop.”

“Trust me, it wasn’t easy to do, and you farted into my open mouth a t first. I was hard to close it because your butt was settled on my lower jaw.”

“Oh gosh, that sounds so cute!” Tiana said, clapping her hands. Then she turned around and wagged her posterior in Nakoma’s face again. “Lick my anus and I’ll put a good word in for you with Mulan.”

“If you don’t, I’ll tell her about you forcing me to do this.”

“Will she believe a girl she hasn’t dated yet or one of her closest friends? Hmmm.”

“Can you two hurry up your sexy moment?” Pocahontas pleaded. “I feel like I’m been stuck into Harry Potter’s little cupboard under the stairs.”

“You can’t rush ass-licking,” Tiana said, wagging a finger at her and making fury rise within Pocahontas’ chest.

Nakoma stuck her tongue out and swirled it around in Tiana’s anus while patting Pocahontas in an attempt to comfort her.

“Oh, I feel so gooooooooooooooooooood! One last fart for the road!”

Nakoma tried to retreat her tongue before the danger arrived, but too late.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Then Tiana danced away laughing, fetching her discarded pants off the ground and redressing. She laughed the entire time as she raced for her car.

Nakoma spit at the ground. “Remind me never to do that again,” she said.

“What, sniff Tiana’s farts?”

“Her farts were okay enough, sure terrible and I want to get away from them, but did she have to release on my tongue? Ugh, ugh, ugh! It makes me so mad I could just…”

Her butt got super warm. Oh no, Elsa thought.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The gas swarmed up Elsa’s nostrils and stank up whole body just before the soccer ball shot at the tree, smacked into it, then rolled back across the field, boundcing off Megara’s foot and spinning a few feet before rolling on Pocahontas’ supine body and landing with Elsa’s body in between her girlfriend’s buttcheeks, the heavy waeight of the soccer ball feeling like it was crushing her…

“Fart a little, Pocahontas!” Nakoma called.

Finally, this was the first spot of gas Elsa actually wanted today! Well, since Nakoma interrupted their picnic. It felt like ages since Pocahontas let loose some noxious blasts earlier, right after their picnic.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbblllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllppppppppppppppppppppppwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

…went Pocahontas’ posterior. Elsa and the soccer ball shot upward, and Poca did a swift motion to take a sitting position cross-legged, breathing heavily, as the soccer ball fell into her lap and she grinned down at Elsa, who at last felt a bit happy.

“Yay!” Nakoma said. “Now I’m going to go eat some chicken, and then we can resume more farting, little Elsa!”

“It might be cold by now!” Pocahontas called after her.

“That’s okay,” Megara said. “I have a battery powered grill in my car. I’ll go fetch it.”

“Grilling fried chicken?” Pocahontas asked, a bemused expression on her face. Then she brought her pouty lips up to Elsa, kissed her face, then recoiled. “Ugh, tape.”

She ripped that off and lay tiny Elsa on her copper arm and took a supine position again, then started kissing her everywhere…

After this, she giggled. “Say, Elsa, want to go in my bra until they’re ready? My breasts want to feel you against them…”

“Of course, my love.” Elsa was so glad to experience that, a sexy situation hich didn’t involve farting. She watched with happiness as Pocahontas took her shirt and bra off and flashed the whole park area like a French girl on one of her native beaches…

She got pressed against her girlfriend’s copper boob and then the bra closed over and she was trapped.

But for once, super happy to be tiny, this was what it was all about.

Megara grilled the fried chicken and Nakoma munched on it with relish. “Wow, never knew the same chicken cooked two different ways could taste so good. I bet it’s terrible coming out as flatulence. Only one way to find out…”

“I’ll be back with milkshakes,” Megara said. She started for her car.

“Hand over Elsa,” Nakoma barked at Pocahontas.

“But she hasn’t had enough funtimes with my boob!”

“She can have more of those after this farting session. I’m the star of this session. So pass her here.”

Pocahontas shrugged and Nakoma undid her bra. Elsa had been kissing Pocahontas’ breast but she fell into her girlfriend’s open palm as this happened.

“There’s more balls to tape you to, Elsa!” Nakoma exclaimed, and she immediately began carting her over to the beach ball, ordering Pocahontas to bring the Scotch.

After being farted on at while taped to the beach ball, and the football, and the baseball, Elsa was quite tired of this whole ordeal. Not that she hadn’t been before, but she felt so oppressed by Nakoma’s butt….especially since she was having hot times with her girlfriend and Nakoma interrupted it twice, both during this very session.

When Megara still hadn’t returned after all this, Nakoma frowned. “Only two balls left. Megara needs to hustle it with those milkshakes. I really want to fart out that chicken…” Then she brightened. “Wait, I know how to make an extra level of torture for you, Elsa, on the bowling ball!”

Elsa couldn’t speak because she was still choking on the gas released while she had been strapped to the football. At least that one was sort of shaped well enough for a bed, unlike the other balls which were of course, all spheres.

If she could have spoken, she’d have protested another dimension added to torture.   
Unfortunately, this wasn’t a possibility.

Nakoma stuck her tiny arms into the two holes where your fingers go when bowling, in order to send it down the lane. Once Elsa was all taped up, Nakoma picked up the ball and rolled it at the soccer ball, knocking it away.

Throughout the whole ride, Elsa was reminded of how much she hated rolling with a ball while being taped to it. But there was something very different about this time, which became noticeable only when the bowling ball finally came to a halt.

Her arms hurt. Really. Nakoma seemed to know exactly what she was doing. People sometimes raised their arms to cheer, but that was often only for a few seconds. Elsa couldn’t lower them. And something that made this even worse was the fact that things like this weren’t supposed to happen on a picnic with one’s girlfriend.

That thought caused her pain to increase.

Nakoma ran over and sat on her knees, then smiled down at Elsa. “You look like you’re in so much pain!” she said, happily. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it worse!”

She put her bare butt over Elsa and farted.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbblllllllllllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppppppppppppppp

Just then, Megara’s car pulled up. Elsa felt so hurt because Nakoma had decided to shift her buttcheek so it was squashed her instead of keeping her in her anus, she went up and down pressing on her. The tape helped a bit. But it still wasn’t fun, not to mention that in order to breathe, she had to suck up Nakoma’s gas.

“Here’s the milkshake!” Megara exclaimed, handing Nakoma a strawberry, taking a vanilla for herself, and giving chocolate to Pocahontas.

Ppppppppppppppppppppplllllllllllllllllllllllllfffffffffffffffffffffff

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwoooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Yyyyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuulllllllllllllllllllll

Nakoma farted the entire time while she slurped her drink, her buttcheek feeling like it was getting heavier on Elsa, and her arms so pained that tears welled in her eyes…

When Nakoma finished her milkshake, she got so excited, she looked like she needed to release golden nectar, i.e. use a toilet, but she grinned down at Elsa. “Now the absolute best part, little slave.”

“Do I have to?” Elsa asked, blinking at Pocahontas.

“It’s Nakoma’s fart session day on you, and so long as she isn’t repeating the sports equipment, yeah, and since there’s only one ball left…”

“Okay, but no more of these for a week. Promise?”

“Promise,” Pocahontas said, placing her hand over her heart. She gave Elsa a loving look.   
“Besides, I want to have some hot sexytimes with my girlfriend. It’s sort of not fair sometimes that all these other girls take up so much of your precious time.”

Elsa wanted to point out that Pocahontas was the one pushing that to happen, but this wasn’t the time to start a fight. Especially since it could mean her backing out of that promise, if it got too out of hand.

Nakoma untapped her from the bowling ball, pulling her arms free from their prison, then carried her over to the volleyball and taped her to that.

“Hey, your side of the next isn’t fixed up,” Nakoma chided Megara.

“Oh right, Mulan gave me a fishing pole in Best Buy’s parking lot. I had to get Herc a new SD card for his camera, or no one will get to see the vlog he wants to post of us visiting Hawaii.”

She went to get the fishing pole and returned with it to dig up a hole and set with the fishing pole as the other end of the makeshift net, tying the tablecloth in a knot to it.

“Finally, we can have the climax of this session!” Nakoma exclaimed. “Volleyball Butt Pass!”

“Wait, are you saying…you want me and Pocahontas to play this game as well?” Megara asked.

“Yes, I need you two on the other side of the net. I’ll bop Elsa over to your side. You can only use your butt to hit the ball with and you need to fart to send it over the net or gain a point.”

“Don’t we want points?” Megara asked. “Because that means we shouldn’t fart.”

“The one with the most points at the end loses. Also you and Pocahontas have a collective pool.”

“Why? It should be one v one v one.”

“This is my farting session, I make the rules. Now get into position.”

Megara shrugged. She took a corner on the net opposite where Nakoma stood. She propped her butt in the air and got ready to scoot and catch to shoot it back over when it was time. 

“This good?”

“I think your bare butt will do better but whatever suits you best.”

“I’d better put my shirt back on then,” Pocahontas said. She darted to fetch it and pull it over her head, then throw off her jeans and panties.

Megara also took off her pants but kept on her undies.

Nakoma then shoved Elsa into her butt cleft and bent downward ready to serve.

“Grilled fried chicken farts coming right up, thanks to a tasty milkshake which caused them to digest faster!” she exclaimed.

Elsa braced herself for it but still wasn’t prepared for the mega stink..

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It took several farts before the volleyball shot upward, and tons of gagging from Elsa, whose tongue lolled out in the hopes that she could expel the awful-tasting sulfur particles that way, although it felt like it had the opposite effect.

She shot at Pocahontas’ butt, which was ready for her.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to Nakoma.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Then to Megara.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nakoma again.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Elsa was choking so hard that she didn’t notice till it was too late that Pocahontas had missed catching the volleyball with her butt altogether and Elsa tumbled down face-first into the grass.

“Point!” Nakoma shouted. “You can boom her over the neat but no farting until it comes back to you.”

“Well, that’s easy,” Pocahontas said, doing just that.

Nakoma was ready with an extremely gross fart, like three times as bad as previous, when   
Elsa smacked into her buttcheeks this time.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Elsa gasped and swallowed it, even as the volleyball she was taped to flew into the air and shot toward Megara’s ass….

Forty minutes later, when Megara and Pocahontas were both exhausted, and their team had 22 points to Nakoma’s 8, the game was finally over.

“Now you gals can untape me and bring me back to regular size,” Elsa said.

“Yes, to the untaping, no to the unshrinking,” Nakoma said.

“But this session is over…” Elsa said, eyes glazed.

“Not quite. I still want you to spend time in my anus. I have an idea for something really fun.”

“And that is?” Elsa asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Didn’t you like the doughnut earlier? How about one keeping your ensnared in my ass while I eat foods to fart on you and drink another milkshake?”

Elsa looked at Pocahontas for help.

“Don’t’ you think it’s time to give it a rest, dear roommate of mine?” Pocahontas asked.

“No!” Nakoma said. “If Tiana hadn’t interrupted me, maybe. But she did. And I’m still unnerved about that. So Elsa stays with me a little longer.”

Elsa gulped. But then she had an idea. “At least let me lick your boobs and squeeze them when I’m full-sized,” she said to Pocahontas.

“Of course,” her girlfriend promised.

So Nakoma ripped the Scotch off Elsa and shoved her between her asscheeks then stuck a doughnut there to block off her exit.

After that, she waddled toward her car like this, instructing Pocahontas to pick up her clothes and bring them to their room.

She hit up several fast food restaurants from Jack in the Box to Wendy’s to Burger King to Taco Bell, ready to use all that food as fart fuel to gas up Elsa.

While anticipating this with trepidation, Elsa sniffed the doughnut to make herself feel a little better.

A lot of the girls had been forceful so far. At least Nakoma’s forms of torture had been unique.   
Using a doughnut as a buttplug was so…imaginative. But Elsa didn’t have long to appreciate this, because burger, taco, and fish filet farts soon pummeled her for hours and hours….and by the time that all ended, Elsa had chocked and gagged so much that she felt half dead.

Nakoma pulled panties up over the doughnut and jeans over that and walked up to the room she shared with Pocahontas. In the room, she undid all this, pulled the doughnut out, and extracted a very weakened Elsa from the depths of her posterior.

Whew, Elsa thought. Finally done.

“Great, I can call Megara to come unshrink Elsa,” Pocahotnas said, reaching for her smartphone.

“Not so fast,” Nakoma said. “I only pulled the doughnut out so you could eat it. Elsa’s going back in there, this time with a slice of Edward’s pie I got from Target blocking her off.”

“When did you have time to go to Target with a naked ass?”

“Silly Poca,” Nakoma said, with a bright smile. “I did that this morning knowing what was coming for Elsa.”

She marched toward the fridge, keeping Elsa tight in her palm. She she pushed the platinum blonde back in between her buttcheeks and closed it off with the lovely Hershey’s chocolate pie.

“Now go wait for the pizza guy or I’ll ad my foot germs to this doughnut,” Nakoma threatened, holding her toes above the pastry that had so much of the sulfur she emitted on it.

“You ordered pizza on top of everything else?” Pocahontas asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yes, and you better not protest, I know you hate the smell of my pizza farts but you have to take them. As does Elsa. And you’ll be forced to eat this pie as well.”

“Sometimes I curse the day I got assigned you as a roommate.”

“You know you love me,” Nakoma said, batting her eyelashes.

Pocahontas grumbled but left the room. She returned fifteen minutes later, laden with three extra-large pizzas.

“Do I get any of this?” she asked.

“After your doughnut,” Nakoma said. “But I’m eating most.”

Pocahontas grimaced but consumed the doughnut, gagging on it but forcing it down with a glass of milk, which Nakoma demanded that she spit in.

Pocahontas liked the thought of swallowing her roommate’s saliva even less but what could she do?

Nakoma feasted on the supreme pizza, and the meat lover’s, wolfing through them both. She let Pocahontas have a couple slices from the buffalo chicken, onion, olives, garlic, and spinach one. 

“And now, time to REALLY stink up your girlfriend!” Nakoma exclaimed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

PPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
ORRRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

LLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Elsa found her sniffing of the key lime pie rudely interrupted by this flow of extreme pizza gas, which made her entire body feel heated, even the portions covered by her clothes. Fart juice soaked her through and through and some splashed on the pie. Also she had been in a deep inhale, for Nakoma’s posterior hadn’t given any forewarning this time…

All she wanted was for this to be over. And eventually it would be, but Nakoma had pizza farts to release well into the wee hours of the morning, and even if she wanted to sleep, the loud booms and the noxious odors wouldn’t let her…


End file.
